New American Classic
by Carolyn-NYC
Summary: Dan's life has been fractured by his novel. His friends are angry, his family is hurt, and Blair is furious. But will his work of 'fiction' finally bring out untold truths?
1. Here Goes Nothing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.**

**This story is my first fanfiction I have written for Gossip Girl and my first posted to . Please enjoy and review! Thank you! **

**A/N: The fist chapter is basically an extended/alternate version of the scene where Dan reveals to everyone that he is the mysterious writer of Insider. After that this story will incorporate the rest of events of the episode, but I am not going to rewrite them. Enjoy.  
><strong>

New American Classic

Chapter One

Dan had done it. He finally stepped up and claimed the novel as his own. Even though he was terrified of the fallout and black lash that would obviously be headed his way after the book dropped, he was proud. Daniel Humphrey, a published novelist. The book had his heart and soul weaved through it. He knew that most of the people he had included in the book would either be outraged or surprised by his portrayal of them. One of them in particular would probably be a little more than surprised by his musings about them, but he pushed that to the back of his mind. Because if he let the thought of what might happen after they closed the novel and came to the realization that he saw them in that light consumed him, he would eventually give into the little voice in his head saying 'this is going to be a disaster. Stop it!'

He decided the best way to deal with all of this is to put all the cards on the table. To be upfront and forthcoming with his friends, family and acquaintances who were integrated in his novel. So he made the decision to set up a meeting with every one of them in order to give them advanced copies and let them read it before it went public. He knew that he needed to be strong and his true friends would be happy for him, even if they were portrayed in a way that they deemed less then acceptable.

Dan was on his parent's couch anxiously awaiting the arrival of all the people who had said they would be able to make it to his little meeting. His father and Lily were already at the house at the time; and they strutted down the stairs and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Almost everyone he had got in touch with responded in the affirmative, save for Eric and Jenny, but he decided that their personas were not very surprising or insulting so he would be able to just send them a copy in the mail and wait for their response. The elevator door opened and his head shot up to see a vivacious blonde walking through the door. He smiled up at Serena nervously. 'She will probably be pleased with the first half of the book and then become increasingly pissed off – then by the end she might not speak to me for a while.' He thought before getting up and enveloping her in a hug, "Hey, I am glad you're back! Thank you for coming, I know you are probably busy with your new job, but it really means a lot to me."

Serena released him, smiling and responded, "Well of course. To be honest I am very interested in what you have to tell me or all of us since you said the whole gang and then some will be here. You also seemed really nervous on the phone. I am pretty sure this is how every murder mystery has started. I hope it isn't bad news?"

Dan shifted his weight and ran a hand through his dark curly locks, "Well, I am going to let you guys decide what kind of news it will be."

Serena tilted her head confused by his reply. Then they heard the elevator door again and they both turned to see Chuck and Nate strutting up to them. They all said their greetings, Nate and Chuck hugging Serena and shaking Dan's hand. Chuck looked Dan in the eyes and nodded to him. Even though they weren't very fond of each other, Dan has been helping him, and he can acknowledge that all in all, he is a standup guy.

"This has to be quick Humphrey. I have a meeting at 1 downtown to discuss an acquisition of another property." Chuck stated when he released his hand, taking a seat next to Serena on the couch.

"Well, there is only one person left we are waiting on. Once they arrive I'll be succinct." Dan replied. One of people who had yet to arrive is the one person he hesitated asking to come. He knows she has a lot on her plate right now and adding this to it will probably make her explode with anger that she will take out on him. However, her opinion on his first try at literary genius is the one he was most looking forward to and feared hearing.

As fate would have it once he finished that thought he looked up and saw her, hand in hand with her French prince. She smiled at him and he returned it whole heartedly. 'God she looks so beautiful.' He shook that thought from his head and moved around the couch to hug her and thank them both for coming.

"Of course Humphrey, but you aren't dying are you? You sounded a little stressed out in the voicemail. The last thing I need is too attend a funeral a month before my wedding. It would put a damper on the whole mood." Blair stated a smile playing on her lips.

"I am sure you would find a way to move on. Thank you for coming uh…Lou..Prince..uh your High" Dan said as he struggled to find the correct way to address Blair's Royal fiancé, grasping his hand.

"Louie, please. We are way past formalities. Besides, I would like you to consider me a friend in the future, as I know you are important to Blair's life. She talks about you a great deal." Louie said smiling.

Dan glanced at Blair's reaction, her eyes shot open when she heard that last statement. Blushing a bit she quickly recovered and said, "Yes, I have told Louie all about your cabbage patch doll obsession and your tragic lack of fashion sense. It has been a great way to break the ice at parties, your embarrassing habits make for very funny anecdotes."

Dan nodded and motioned for them to take a seat. "May, I remind you- that you in fact have a cabbage patch kid as well Waldorf? Anyway, I'll be quick and get to the point." He went behind the couch and brought out a cardboard box and placed it on the ground, between the two couches everyone was occupying. "You know all the rumors that are going around about a book that is based on all of you?"

Blair smirked, "Yeah it is probably written by some loser that doesn't know a thing about us."

Dan cringed, "Well, not exactly, it was me. I wrote the novel, and it has been published. It is being sent to every bookstore that would have in the country as we speak."

There was a round of "Wows" and "congratulations" and even an "and I would care about this why?" resonating and Dan had to shush them. "Before you guys say anything, I need to explain to you that I never wanted this to be published. Vanessa stole my manuscript from my loft and gave it to a publisher herself. I was going to stop the book before it ever made it to the shelves, however, after a meeting with a former mentor, I have decided to let the book drop, and also claim it as my own. Again, before you guys say anything, please let me finish." He handed each one of them a copy, handing a special one to Blair that had a personalized note to her in it. "It is based on the past four years I have known all of you. I have changed everyone's name so it isn't completely obviously, but the thing is there is a lot of facts and memories of our escapades in this so you will all know which character is based on you. Some of you might be angry with me, some of you might be pleased, but regardless of how you all respond to it, I have decided I need to see this through, for myself. I will understand if after each of you read this that you might be extremely angry with me but I hope that you will remember that I do care about you all, yes, even you Chuck, and I would hate to see the relationships we have built disintegrate over a plebian novel that will probably only sell about 100 copies at most."

Dan took a breath and then nodded to them all. "I would also love to hear your feedback, even if it's scathing after you have finished it. Because I value all of your opinions and hope you do enjoy it. His eyes lingered on Blair's when he said, "Please, don't hate me for writing this. Because even though I am standing up now acting proud I am terrified that some of you won't want anything to do with me after this comes out, and it would hurt to know that I have ruined everything I hold dear because I couldn't create my own drama in my head so I took from my own life instead." He dropped his head and took a long deep breathe.

Everyone sat silent for a moment as though waiting for Dan to continue. When it was clear that he was finished, Nate was the first one to speak. "So, did you include the time we got drunk and stayed up all night discussing how my chest hair was non-existent while playing karaoke revolution? Because I my rendition of 'Girl's Just Want to Have Fun' wasn't the best I know, but I can actually sing."

Dan smiled down at his friend and hesitated before blurting out, "Nate, I actually wrote you gay."

Nate's eyes widened and then he burst out laughing. "Really? Huh. Never really thought I came off that way."

"Honestly, it happened in the beginning chapters because I thought you were way to pretty and well groomed to actually be straight when I first met you. I am sorry man." Dan said glad it seemed Nate was taking it in stride.

"Well, I can see Humphrey's point of view there." Chuck said.

"I guess I can understand it now that I know the explanation. I am extremely good looking. Do I have game?" Nate said striking a model pose.

"Oh yeah," Dan replied. Everyone laughed. Dan was very relieved for a second and then Blair spoke up. He held his breathe as she said, "But since Nate is not gay, are we to assume that you took artistic license with some aspects of all our characters?"

Dan simply nodded a bit but then said, "It is mostly the way I saw everything. Sometimes I might have been off in the way I interpreted some situations but it is mostly the truth. I wrote everyone from my own viewpoint and put in my feelings for them through every situation we have endured together." He was looking into her eyes when he said that. Regretting the fact it spilled out before he could stop the words. 'God what is she going to think when she gets to the last 200 pages.' Blair shifted under his gaze and looked away.

"Well, I for one am incredibly excited to read it." Serena said grabbing Dan's hand and smiling up at him. "I am so proud of you Dan." Dan looked down at her and smiled tightly, squeezing her hand in thanks and then letting it go. 'You'll be pissed after page 232. God, hopefully she doesn't take it too bad.'

"Well, of course you are excited to read it. It is probably 500 pages of him droning on and on about how your romance and how it is written in the stars. And I am sure you wrote about how I am the antichrist." Chuck said with a touch of venom in his voice.

Dan's head shot to him and gave him a burning look. "I didn't portray you that bad actually, Bass. You might be surprised actually."

"Yeah, okay Humphrey. I'm just going to have to read and find out. This is going to be interesting." Chuck said standing up. "Now, if you are finished explaining to us how much we all mean to you but have written a tell all novel of all our secrets, I really must be going. I have more important things to do rather than sit here and listen to your worries about how you have most likely trashed us but still care."

"Chuck…" Blair started. "I know Dan probably did his best incorporating the truth about our antics but leaving out some details that could be detrimental to our daily lives." She finished with a soft look towards Dan.

"Yes, okay. Well, still I have to dash. Adieu everyone. Humphrey, congratulations on your first and probably only taste of success." Chuck said flippantly while walking towards the elevator.

"Don't sweat it man. I will be here for you no matter what you wrote about me. You know me, I don't really care what people think of me." Nate said while standing and giving Dan a pat on the back. "But seriously, you know I am not gay right?"

Dan laughed and gave him a nod and then a guy hug. "Yeah man, I know. I know."

"Congrats. I am sure it will be a big hit once Gossip girl blasts about it. And if you'd like I can write a review in the paper I work for. I am sure that it will create some buzz." Nate said as he walked backwards towards the elevator to join Chuck.

"I'll get back to you on that. Thanks man. For being so understanding, I am probably going to need a couple drinks when it drops next week so let's get together, okay." Dan said sitting on the couch. Nate simply nodded and waved as the elevator doors closed. Dan looked between Blair and Serena wishing he could read minds.

"So, am I to assume that I am in this book as well, or was I just asked here because of Blair? Because I didn't receive a copy, or am I to share with Blair?" Louie broke the silence as he spoke up for the first time.

"Yes, but you are only in the last couple pages. And I don't really go into detail about your character. You are really only mentioned in passing. And um, I didn't think you would want to read it because you know, you are busy with royal and wedding duties, I assume, which is why I didn't get one for you. But I can have one sent over if you want." 'Please say no. Please say no.' Dan thought to himself. The last thing he needed was to have Blair's fiancé read this book. He really didn't expect him to show up at all.

"I'd like to read it. I would love to hear about Blair's life before I came into it." Dan cursed himself.

"Oh honey, I'd rather finish it before you read it so I can tell you all the things he got wrong about me and my life. Which I am sure are many many things, right Humphrey?" Blair said trying to sway Louie because she didn't really want her fiancé reading this supposed tell-all book either like Dan, but for very different reasons.

"Of course honey. You will probably be done with it by the time I get back to New York from France next week. We can go through it together when I return." Louie said taking Blair's hand in his own and bringing it up to his lips to give a small sweet kiss. Dan's stomach lurched at this sight. 'God, I really need to find some way to get over this…well whatever I am feeling for Blair.'

"Oh lord, I need to run as well. I am going to start this right when I get back from the set today Dan. I promise. I am so excited!" Serena said while enveloping him in a hug. "I will let you know as I am reading what I think, deal?"

"Sure. That'd be great." Dan said with a little uncertainty. 'I wonder when she will stop letting me know because she will start fuming most likely.'

"Serena, we really need to talk soon! How about lunch tomorrow?" Blair said before she left.

"I will definitely try my best! We need to catch up and start planning your bachorlette party!" Serena said excitedly.

As Serena was leaving, Louie got up and said, "Well, congratulations Daniel. I hope the book will become a great success. Blair I am sorry to leave you but I must get to the airport. My family is waiting. Are you going to accompany me or are you going back to your flat?"

"Actually honey, I need to get some shopping done around here before I head back. I promised myself that I would buy myself a new maternity wardrobe and I know of a boutique near here that I would love to check out. And I am going to ask Dan to come with me-a pay back for all the material I gave him for his book." Blair winks and smiles towards Louie then Dan. "I'll miss you honey." Blair said a little fast and leaned in to kiss her fiancé on the cheek and squeeze his hand. Dan turned away thinking that he didn't want to intrude on that romantic gesture.

"Okay, my love. Be safe and call me if you need anything. Daniel." They both nod as Louie walks away towards the elevator. Blair's smile fades as she stays behind which puzzles Dan a little. He starts to get very nervous. As the elevator closes she turns back to Dan with a fiery look in her eyes.

"Humphrey, tell me now if there is anything in this book about that Louie would find distasteful or rude." Blair shoots daggers at him as he sits back down from the weight of her request.

Dan ponders the question for a moment and then realizes that there isn't truly anything in the book that Blair hasn't already told Louie about. Except for the way Dan feels about her, but she doesn't know about it either. "Honestly, no. You told me that you explained your past to Louie and I really didn't portray your scheming in a negative light per say. I know that might not make sense to you now but I think you will understand after you get into it a bit. And Blair, I wanted to tell you personally – you are the only person whose opinion really matters to me. So please, even if you are infuriated with me for something I wrote, please just call and give me your honest critique. I really would value it. But I do have to tell you that story that I had Louie kill. It is in it." 'I am anxious and incredibly nervous for you to finish it but I need to know once and for all. Maybe then I can finally get over this thing and move past it. As friends with you I hope to God.'

Blair bites her bottom lip and crosses her arms, weighing her options here. "Well, I am not going to promise that I will be positive about your book; as I am not particularly dying to read about me being the villain of the story, well at least one of the villains. But I will give it a fair shot. It does seem well punctuated and I like the font. I will let you know what I think when I am finished – and not a moment before, unlike Serena who will be texting you smileys every other page. Oh and I am going to have to decline your invitation to your party tonight. I have a better offer. Louie and I our telling our parents we are expecting tonight."

"I understand…I wouldn't want anything or expect anything less than brutal honestly from you Blair, which is why I value your opinion the most." Dan said earnestly smiling at Blair.

Blair nodded and rose from her seat as did Dan. He walked her to the elevator and when the door opened and she went to step in, he grabbed her hand suddenly. "I just want you to know that I meant everything I said a few weeks ago, that I'd be here for you not matter what. I hope you can show me the same courtesy, even if you hate me after you finish." Dan said before he could stop himself. He just needed to say it in case this was the last time they spoke, because honestly, he thought it might be because even though he wrote her in a beautiful light, he knew that there was a chance she would think of it as him trying to play with her- just like Chuck. He looked deeply into her eyes, pleading with her to understand – though she didn't know what he wanted her to understand yet.

"You are really making me think that you trashed me, Humphrey." Blair whispered back looking up to his pleading gaze.

"No, I truly didn't, Blair. I am just really nervous about what your reaction will be. I did put a lot of work into it. And honestly, you are still a mystery to me Blair. You always keep me on my toes so I can never really predict your reactions." Dan said looking deeply into her eyes and moving his thumb across her hand. "And, even though it drives me crazy, I really enjoy when you throw me a curveball."

Blair looked up to Dan and smiled a genuine smile, which for her was pretty rare. "Well, Humphrey, I am a complicated woman. But seriously, you are a very promising writer. So stop fidgeting and worrying so much. As much as it pains me to say this…I am sure I will love your musings. I am really looking forward to starting it – if you ever let me leave." Blair finished by dropping his hand and moving back into the elevator. She smiled and waved goodbye to Dan. Then the doors closed.

'I hope so, Blair. I truly hope so.' Dan ran a frustrated hand through his hair and walked back into the living room to collect his bag. He thought it went pretty well. He said his peace and now all he could do was wait and hope for the everything will turn out okay. 'Please, don't let this blow up in my face.'


	2. Deny Deny Deny

**So I have a lot of this story written already so the updates will come pretty quick. I decided to post chapter 2 already because I really enjoy this chapter. It deals with Blair confronting her real feelings about Dan that she is fervently denying. But methinks the lady doth protest too much, no? ;) Please review though if you are enjoying it! Or even if you hate it. I would love to hear some feedback and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Two

It had been a few days since the events of the day of the book dropping. Blair was glad that Louie had come back to her and seemed to actually trust her again, although there was this gnawing feeling in her stomach that made her sick. Maybe it was because she didn't think she really deserve his trust. Or maybe it was because she missed a certain Muppet haired neurotic. 'I was a bit harsh with him on that night. He stood by me – no judgments through all my drama, and at the first sign of trouble for him I walked away – leaving only some very harsh words for him.'

Louie had left earlier that day to attend to some business in Paris. He was going to be returning with his family in time for Yum Kippur which they both decided would be the best time to tell them all that they were expecting. Blair was more then nervous about revealing this to his family, and the one person she wanted to talk to about it, the one person who she knew would reassure her that everything would be okay, she wasn't speaking too.

At 8pm, later that night, Blair was curled up in her bed after finishing her nightly beauty regime and picked up Dan's novel from her bedside table. She only had read the passages that Louie was angry about and had yet to get the full story. She decided that she needed to finish it if there was any hope for her and Dan to ever become friends again. And as much as it pained her to admit it – she needed him. She took a breath and grabbed it without a second thought. 'From what he said I can't imagine why I would be the one he would want to hear from first. Even though he had written that they had sex, she was probably more of a villain for the remainder of the book – at least in the beginning. I mean, even though Chuck said it in a bit of a prick way, she really did expect it to be a story mainly about the back and forth of his relationship with Serena. But then again, I am the only person who comes close to his literary prowess so that is probably why. He wanted to hear what a true book hound thinks of his writing talents.' She opens the book and notices a sloppy handwritten note addressed to her on the front cover that she missed the first time she skimmed the book.

_Dear Blair,_

_Our friendship has been 4 years in the making and now that it is here I will do anything to keep you in my life. You are very important to me and no matter what I will always be there for you. I hope you enjoy my musings as much as I (even though it pains me to admit this) enjoy your company and our back and forth banter. You are a very big inspiration for this book, from the beginning all the way through until the end, and I wanted to thank you for that. Without you, this book would probably never been given a second look- and I truly believe that. So, I hope you enjoy it and don't want to murder me after you have finished. _

_Dan_

'God Dan, why do you always have to be so sweet when I want to be angry with you? It was sweet, a little insulting and jarring all at the same time. It was so…so…Dan.' Blair thought and smiled the frowned. It really was. He had the ability to be all those things at once and she found it truly endearing. She hastily began reading.

The introduction was a nice touch. In it Dan or Dylan as he called himself, explained how the upper east side was a place that he never wanted to be a part of, it was really a place that he was thrown into by chance. But once he was there, he really wanted to be an insider- a thought he explained made him hate himself a bit but ultimately made him begin to see the appeal of being a part of this high society and having relationships will the people who were a part of it. He explained how this was a story about love, longing, friendship, betrayal, scheming, drama but above all surprises. He explains about gossip girl and how she was the narrator of the story and above all the person who helped him see what parts of the story he wanted to include. As much disdain he held for the blogger because of the trouble she had caused him, he was a bit thankful to her for letting him see how this life was one that people wanted to know about.

Blair wasn't surprised when she read his longing and love for Serena or Sabrina as he called her in the first chapters. But it did surprise her when she felt a pull on her heartstrings as she read the depth of his love for her. 'God, he is never going to stop loving her, is he?' She quickly shook off the uncomfortable feeling that she would never admit she had and pressed on. Then she got to a part where she had almost forgotten. It was the conversation between her and him in the hallway after being tossed aside in her mother's fashion show and a bitter fight with 'Sabrina.'

**My feet moved on their own accord because for the life of me I could not understand why I was being pulled towards the girl who had made her ill feelings for me and everything I was from the start. Who tried to keep me and Sabrina apart because she thought I was a lower being because I was on scholarship and was from Brooklyn. I thought she encompassed everything I hated about the upper east side life. She was 95 pounds of doe-eyed girly evil, but in my heart I knew my first impression needed to be reevaluated because after hearing the hurt and vulnerability in her voice during her row with Sabrina, I knew that there was something deeper in the fiery brunette that I hadn't seen before. Yes, Claire had a heart and by my wager it was really big – although she would never let anyone see that. It was the first time I was being let into the girl underneath the wall she built around herself and it was by accident. When she saw me when she rounded the corner after she decided to walk away from Sabrina she huffed a, "Oh, great. Why do you always skulk in corners where you aren't wanted, huh?"**

**I stopped a couple feet away from the broken looking girl who was sitting with her back against the wall at the end of the corridor. I turned and slid my back down to the ground and just started speaking from my heart. I told her about how my mom left and I was the only one who actually wasn't in denial about it. Surprisingly, she actually didn't shoo me away. She just listened and waited for me to finish. Afterwards, I told myself that even when she was a bitch to me, which she would be no doubt after this encounter, to remind myself of the way her eyes looked during this conversation. Big, wet, and deep, as if she was letting me have a glimpse of the true Claire if only for a moment, and silently thanking me for opening up to her because even though she would never say it, she did appreciate it. I knew Claire was grateful for me in that moment, grateful that I was a nice guy-even though in the future she would constantly tease me about being too sensitive. **

Blair wiped some tears from her eyes quickly after finishing up. She took a breath and reached for her phone wanting to call Dan and ask him if he really meant what he said, but she stopped herself. 'I can't call him, he nearly ruined my life because of this book. But, she was blown away by how well he knew her without evening knowing her at this point.' She grabbed a pencil and wrote a few notes in the margins. Underlining a couple parts she thought were amazing and a few more that could have been changed or deleted from the story. After she finished up, she began reading again, knowing that she would be portrayed in a less then bright light in the coming chapters, and she did deserve it. She braced herself for an onslaught of Dylan's writings about Claire-the uber bitch.

But it never came. Page by page she read and she was never so surprised to see that even though she had done horrible things to him, his sister and a lot of other people he cared about, he never once made her out to be the bad girl that she knew she was in his life at that point. He did write everything honestly, but he always fought for her character, explaining why he thought she did those things. In a way Dylan made Claire seem like even though she did wrong, she always had good reason too…even when she really didn't. This kind of made Blair a little bit miffed. Why had he done this? Why did he explain that some of the terrible schemes she had executed were actually done because of the big heart she had, because a lot of the time she would do it because the person she was trying to screw over had done horrible things to her loved ones? Why did he know she was extremely vulnerable and insecure and therefore had to put other people in their place to make herself seem better? Why did it seem like as much as she put him down and abused him, that he never took it in a negative way, even though she tried so hard too? What really surprised her was yes, as she envision Serena being half of the book, but why was she was the other half, even from the beginning?

She could not put the book down. He wrote her relationship she had shared with Chuck, or Charlie Trout, as he named him, so tragically beautiful that she was in tears as she was reading it, reliving her past happiness and hurt. 'I never knew he actually cared about me when I wouldn't even give him the time of day back then.' She started to feel very bad about the way she treated him because from the way he wrote, she knew that as much as she thought he didn't know a thing about her back then, he actually saw deep into her soul, and knew her better than anyone else. Blair smiled at this thought, thanking whoever was responsible for making her see the light and becoming friends with Humphrey. She was really thankful to have him in her life as well - but how was she supposed to let him back into it now? Her heart swelled as she saw a picture of him in her head, grinning that Humphrey grin that actually made her a little weak in the knees, although she would die before she ever admitted it.

She sighed and pressed on. The takedowns they teamed up for quickly became her favorite funny part of the book. When she got to the part where Dylan made her see the error in her fashion choice of headbands in college she smiled remembering that interaction. Her heart nearly burst out of her chest when he explained that maybe he was a little harsh for what he did to her on the rooftop that night. 'Man, Humphrey, I even agreed with you after you did that. You really need to back up your choices when they are actually the right thing.'

After she read about him punching Chuck after his affair with Jenny she put the book down for a while. She needed a break after reliving that pain again. She checked the time, the clock flashed 11:06PM. 'Wow, I am really blowing through this thing. It is extremely well written save for a few ideas and storylines that weren't fleshed out correctly.' She made sure to make notes of everything she took notice of. She looked at her phone and saw a text from the man himself. 'Please, Blair – I need you to know I never meant for this book to hurt you or your relationship with Louie. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.' This was the first time she heard from him since that night. He knew she needed time to cool off. It was weird that he decided right now was the best time to reach out to her – it was almost as though he knew she was finally reading his whole novel…looking into his soul. Sometimes it scared her how in sync they were with each other. She thought about calling or texting him but decided against it. She got a glass of ice water and began again, hoping that the book would continue to pleasantly surprise her.

She finally reached the point of the book that she was most looking forward to, even though she would never admit it to anyone…ever, the start of their actual friendship. He wrote their banter perfectly. She loved the way he called their relationship like a new scar, '**sometimes painful and ugly, but hopefully would be there for life**.' He wrote how even though she infuriated him at times, she became the one person that he could go to with anything intellectual, because everyone else he knew would either not understand or just be disinterested. He loved that even though they were so incredibly different, they shared so many likes and dislikes they were actually quite similar. It was an oxymoronic relationship. He wrote about how much he regretted the way he sabotaged her at W, but the wrestling match they shared was hilarious. He wrote the moment they shared after watching Chuck with Raina, or Charlie with Breanna, so beautifully. And then her heart jumped when he retold the movie night phone call they shared on valentine's day and as he explained that it was one of the weirdest but most enjoyable and memorable valentine's day 'dates' he had when he wasn't attached. He wrote when she finally admitted she needed him that day at W that it was a feeling that he didn't know would make him so happy but his heart did a leap when she finally said the words. And that night when she came to Brooklyn and fell asleep on his shoulder he wrote about how her head fell onto it and even though the feeling was strange, it wasn't unwelcomed. It was nice to feel needed, and he didn't know he was waiting for her to actually be the one who accepted his help. 'Gosh, Humphrey.' Blair blushed.

Then she got to the part that she wasn't looking forward to re-reading, the social experiment. She knew that when she read this her heart would hurt even though it wasn't supposed to because in her words 'it was the biggest mistake of her life.' But truth be told, she didn't mean that. Not one bit. It scared her that when she read and envisioned it the first time she was pleasantly surprised and extremely aroused. But in true Blair fashion – she took him writing that they slept together as him attacking her relationship. Trying to sabotage it…but she only did that because she was afraid of her own feelings towards him.

She turned to the chapter called social experiment, took a breath, and started to read.

"**Just one kiss." Dylan stated feeling a little shameful about how much this idea was occupying his thoughts, and a little too anxious about what Claire's reaction might be.**

"**I suppose that could be okay." When she said that Dylan's heart neared stopped. Was she having the same gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was? **

"**One kiss. Just to make sure."**

"**One kiss." Claire replied with a shaky voice. She felt Dylan's hand on her shoulder and looked down at it, then looked back up to him expectantly.**

**Dylan hesitated. He knew that if what he thought would happen did actually happen, there would be no going back, but the 'what if' feeling was overpowering the feeling of dread. Claire waited a couple more seconds to see if he would make the first move. She finally got fed up with the wait and exclaimed, "Oh for crying out loud." While grabbing his lapels and crashing his lips onto her own.**

**And then…the world stopped. It stopped because everything in that moment shifted for him. His mouth moved against hers in a way that he could only describe as the sweetest form of agony. Because he knew in his heart, that even though, this kiss for him was something that made it clear the depths of his feelings for her…she would never reciprocate them. He wasn't deserving of her, so he decided since this would probably be the last time this would happen he should make the most out of it. He traced her lips lightly with his tongue pleading for entrance. To his delight and surprise she granted it to him. 'Probably just a knee jerk reaction on her part' Dylan rationalized. When their tongues touched he pulled her flush against him aching to be as near as he could to her. He felt like he was trying to push her into his heart, so she would stay there forever…so she would know how he felt to have her in his arms. The kiss ended soon after. He stared into her eyes looking for something he knew wouldn't be there, but he had to look anyway, because even though it hurt like hell to know that the feelings he just realized he felt for the beautiful girl in front of him, would never be returned, he just needed to see her beautiful eyes. She shifted her weight and looked down at them, then mumbled something about needing to go, disentangled herself from his grasp, and strode up the stairs never looking back. Dylan breathed out a** **breathe he didn't know he had been holding and ran his hand frustratingly through his hair, silently cursing himself for even thinking this was ever a good idea. How the hell was he going to push through this and come out unscathed on the other side? He has just effectively punched a hole through his chest because to be honest, he knew he was starting to feel something for Claire the night he grabbed her hand to comfort her. If he was really being honest with himself, he probably always felt something more for her…ever since that day in the hallway. He kicked the way and walked to the elevator, cursing under his breathe at himself for being so stupid.**

Blair put the book down dumbfounded, again. She stared at the wall for about five minutes trying to navigate through her thoughts. She couldn't read on because she knew what came after was Dylan coming back up to her apartment and forcing her to confront her feelings…which lead to them making love. She couldn't re-read that part because Dan's way of writing how they made love made her heart ache. It was so beautiful and passionate. She didn't understand how he could write those beautiful words about her just for sport – that she was just a road block to him eventually ending up back in his true love's, Sabrina's arms.

As she read on, she kept on waiting for him to say it was just him trying to make up for the fact he had lost Serena again, and vow that he would find his way back to her. But it never came. But what did come was him feeling bitter and horrible about how Claire was trying to explain to Sabrina when she found out about the two of them sleeping together that, 'It was the biggest mistake of her life.' Then she finally got to the ending, where she was leaving for England with her 'prince'. In the book he was a lord. Dylan explained that she had finally found someone that was on her level and could give her the love she deserved. It wasn't with Charlie, because even though there love was epic and intense, it was filled with hurt, mistrust, and betrayal. And as much as he wanted it to be with him, he didn't deserve her because she was meant for greater things, better things that he couldn't give her. Dylan explained that if she finally found someone that made her happy without making her cry, he was all for it. Because in the end, he just wanted her to be happy…even if the happiness wasn't because of him. In the end, Dylan ended up alone because of his own selfish self. And even though he had literary success, he had no one to share it with. But he was so incredibly happy for Claire, because she found he happy ending.

Blair was floored. She didn't understand. She couldn't understand. She wouldn't understand. So she tried to push it to the back of her mind-forgetting that she ever read it. She looked at the time: 2:36AM. She needed to get to sleep. She had a big day tomorrow for her wedding. She was registering for gifts in the am, meeting with the caterers and then having a fitting for her dress. She couldn't think show up with bags under her eyes. She couldn't show up being anything less than perfect and pristine. She turned off her light and placed the book down on her bedside table, taking one last look at Daniel Humphrey's name. Shook her head as if to the expel the thoughts that started to creep up and pulled her comforter up to her chin, closed her eyes and tried to get some rest.


	3. One Moment to the Next

**This is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you enjoy it. It is pretty sad and plenty sexy, but who doesn't enjoy a bit of angst every now and then? As always, please review!**

Chapter 3

Blair wrestled with herself. She tossed and turned for about hour before she started fuming. She was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed. And she knew exactly who she should and would take it out on.

Blair threw her comforter back and jumped out of bed, she didn't even bother dressing. She was out of the apartment in her pajama pants, silk nightshirt and coat before you could say 'Daniel Humphrey is going to get it.' She hailed a cab and nearly screamed the address of his loft to the driver frightening him a bit. Then they were off.

About 20 minutes later she was in front of his building. She gave the cab an extra 20 bucks to stay and wait for her; she told him this wouldn't take long she just needed to rip someone a new one. And she was in front of his door banging on it in a matter of seconds it seemed. She was getting impatient so she reached for her phone, but it wasn't there. She forgot it in her rush to leave and yell at this boy. So she resumed her banging. It took about 5 minutes but finally the door opened revealing a disheveled but completely adorable looking Dan on the other side, mouth agape he breathed in the sweetest and seductive way, "Blair…" 'No! He is anything but adorable, what is wrong with you Blair?'

They stared at each other for a few moments before he decided to break the silence again. "So, I am guessing you either read the entire book finally or have come to reassert your immense anger for me writing that you and I had sex." Laughing a bit, but realizing that was a very wrong reaction.

Blair's blood boiled she pushed past him hitting him with her shoulder in the process. She ignored the "Ouch" Dan exclaimed when she hit him. She turned around on her heels as Dan shut the loft door. He turned slowly and looked at her sheepishly, then looked her up and down. She swore she could see a smirk in his features as she took in her appearance, but then he recognized how pissed she must have been so it quickly disappeared and then he looked down at his feet.

Blair realized that she hadn't even thought of what she was going to say once she got here. 'God, I am so mad that I forgot to calculate all the worst things to say to him on the cab ride over here.' There were about 50 million things running through her head, most of them curse words which she would never say because cursing is only for people who can't think of anything clever to say. After a few moments, surprisingly, Dan was the one to break the silence.

"Blair, listen…I know that you are upset, and you have every right to be…but you have to understand that-" He didn't get to finish that thought because Blair finally raged in with her voice booming.

"I don't need to understand anything Humphrey. I DON'T NEED TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHING. You know why?" Blair paused looking Dan straight in the eye and continued. "Because, I don't understand anything… I literally don't understand anything you wrote and then did or really didn't do because it doesn't make any sense to me. It just doesn't. If you felt that way…why…I mean why didn't…agh, I mean I really thought you were the one person in my who was honest to a fault…because you would literally tell me everything you thought even when I didn't ask your opinion, but now I find that…that…GOD, I don't even know…"

"Blair…what do you want me to say? I-" Dan tried to start but got cut off again.

"I want you to tell me that it was artistic license. That you wanted to surprise the audience by being creative and shocking them with the twist that even though everyone thought you were head over heels in love with the blonde and would eventually end up with her because you never stopped loving her…you fictitiously wrote about this deep unrequited love that you figured out you held for her brunette best friend to throw the audience a curveball. Say that…because that is the only way I would understand." Blair yelled.

Dan looked down, unsure of himself, unsure of his own words for the first time. He always knew that this would probably blow up in his face but he secretly hoped that it wouldn't. That she would see that he wrote a beautiful story for her…and even though he could never tell her in person…he loved her which is the only reason why he didn't tell her. But to be honest, it was only because his own selfish need for self-preservation that he didn't tell her his true feelings. Why would he tell someone how much she meant, how much kissing her meant to him only to be told it meant nothing to her? If he never said it, never actually be rejected by her, he could always think that maybe she did feel the same…maybe they could be together in some alternate universe where she felt he was good enough for her. He was caught and now taking a gulp and looking up to her eyes, which were fiery and so beautiful his heart ached, he found his unfailing honesty again and simply said, "I can't say that Blair."

Blair's heart lurched. He looked so vulnerable at that moment that she almost forgot her anger completely. She ignored the happy thoughts in her head that were telling her that is actually what she wanted to hear. She shook her head as to expel them out of her brain. So when she responded her voice was cold, "You really fucked up, Humphrey."

Then, he snapped his head up, feeling a little emboldened. He was now the one with the right to be angry. He was the one who had the right to yell. "Blair, tell me this…why would I even think to tell you that the kiss we shared meant everything to me? HUH? Why would I tell you that you are the first person I think of when I wake up or the last person I see when I go to sleep? WHY WOULD I TELL YOU I DREAM ABOUT YOUR PERFECT PINK SOFT LIPS? And how your skin would feel under my touch? Or the fact that as I kissed you I figured out that the feelings that burst through me were literally always there? Hibernating deep within my subconscious from the day I figured out there was so much more to you then you let anyone else see? Why, TELL ME, WHY would I tell a girl that kissing her lit a fire in me that made me start writing again so much so that I needed to buy a new external hard drive so I could save everything I wrote about her, when she made it perfectly clear to me, to everyone, that the kiss that meant so much to me, meant absolutely nothing to her?" Dan breathed a haggard breathe and continued, " Because, it made sense to me to just push the feelings aside in order to keep her in my life in any way I could have her, because I love you so fucking much I'd rather be suffering with you in my life as a friend, then suffering without you in it?" Dan stopped there looking deeply into Blair's eyes, which were starting to well up with tears. His heart was breaking and all he wanted to do was reach out to her and hold her but he stopped himself knowing that she would just recoil.

Blair felt so small at that moment under his gaze. She searched for words that she never thought she would speak. Her voice cracked as she began and she silently cursed her body for failing her at that moment. "Dan…" She said softly and broken. Dan was surprised at the softness in her voice and he started to breathe normally again. "I lied."

Dan's heart made a leap for joy. He looked at her with such intensity she swore she felt electricity pulse from her toes all the way up to her head. And his lips were on hers so fast that her knees nearly buckled but he was there to catch her. Her hands fisted his hair and she moaned when his tongue touched hers. His hands felt so good wrapped so tightly around her waist she nearly came undone from just that touch. He quickly rid her of her jacket so he could feel more of her, never taking his mouth off hers. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands graze the small of her back. She was pulling his hair so hard because she wanted to be as close to him as possible. She felt her feet moving backwards as he pushed her up against the wall but did it so gently yet so erotically she moaned into his mouth when she felt her back press up against the brick. He pulled her flush against him and ravaged her mouth, not daring to leave it feeling if he did she would pull away and he would never be able to feel this again. Their tongues dueled for dominance as the kiss became more urgent and and frantic. He moaned what sounded like her name into her mouth when her hands went to the back of his neck and she fisted the small hairs that resided there. She responded with gasp and a whimper when his mouth left hers and began a descent down to her neck. She nearly came undone as he easily found her most sensitive spot between her shoulder and clavicle. He licked, bit, kissed and sucked on that spot until she was panting, almost begging for him to stop because if he continued, she was going to completely succumb to him. She was torn for being thankful and disappointed when his mouth journeyed back up to her lips to claim them once again. The resumed the kiss that in both their minds was the most erotic, passionate, and arousing one of both their lives. Blair thought she could never feel this way from just one simple kiss, but she was proven wrong. The contact was almost painful but in the sweetest way. After a few more moments, moans and caresses they broke apart, because they needed oxygen because they both forgot to breathe.

Just as Dan feared, after a few seconds of eye contact and panted breathing she pried his arms away from her and recoiled from his touch. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke. In those moments he prayed that she wouldn't say the words that would cut his heart so deeply. And she didn't, she simply asked the fully loaded question, "Do you really think that you aren't good enough for me?"

Dan looked at her for a moment before responding, "Blair, I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be treated like a princess. And even though I would do everything I could to make you feel like one…the pauper would never compare to your prince. And I really fear that you feel that way as well." He finished sadly this time not daring to meet her eyes. He jolted when he felt her hand against his cheek.

"Dan, I don't feel like that at all." His heart leapt and he took a step closer and leaned into start another kiss. "But…" She pushed him away so he couldn't touch her lips. His heart dropped and broke. He knew what she was going to say. "I am engaged. I care about Louie. I don't want to hurt him."

Dan knew the next words from his mouth word make her angry but he couldn't stop himself, "Do you love him?"

She looked up at Dan and surprised him by not screaming but hurting by saying, "I will."

Dan simply nodded. He didn't have anything left to say. He felt beaten and bruised. He felt like he just won the lottery only to find that his ticket was stolen before he could sign it. He moved away from her so she could leave. She didn't automatically. She said one final thing before she left, "I still want you in my life…if you think you can be in it. I never thought a world without a Humphrey in it would be a world that I wouldn't want to live in, but it would. So please, think about it. I really need to you to keep up your end of our deal." She was referring to when he said, 'I'll be there for you, through whatever.'

He couldn't look up or speak. He simply nodded and moved to open the door for her. She turned around to look at him with sad watery eyes as he close the door. He stopped when she spoke again, "By the way, the book…it was brilliant. Just the right amount of humor, sadness, and joy, except for a few instances of being a little too drawn out or not fleshed out enough, it was wonderful. I loved it, seriously. It is definitely going go into my favorite collection." He gave her the best smile he could muster at this moment and a tear streamed down her face. He lingered a moment too long before she was completely out of view, then shut it. He pressed his back to the door and slid down it. Falling to pieces and crying for the first time since he could even remember. He just had everything he wanted in one moment and then in the next it was gone. He had no one. He was officially back to being Lonely boy.

She heard him weeping from behind the door because she lingered a bit too long. She wanted to go to him and comfort him but she couldn't, because she knew if she did, she would never leave. Her heart was breaking. 'Why couldn't he have told me?' But then she remembered, 'Because you lied to him.'

**What did you think? Too much or just enough? Don't hate me - things will get better...**


	4. Courage or Despair

**So this chapter is pretty short. I loved the Nate/Dan bromance so I had to have Nate be understanding and a friend when Dan was in need, because Dan was always there for him. Enjoy - please review.**

Chapter 4

Over the next couple days Dan literally felt like he wanted to die. No one was speaking to him, even though he was reaching out to everyone, apologizing profusely. The only contact he had with anyone was when Serena texted him and simply said, "I seriously can't believe you, Dan page 362." He knew that page well, it was the one where he compared and contrasted relationship with Serena to his budding friendship with Blair. Let's just say she didn't end up with more positives then Blair. But in Dan's defense, it was when she had begun to date Ben, the brother of the person who drugged her and left her for dead, so he really wasn't in the best of mind-frame to be positive about anything that had to do with Serena. But all in the comparison was probably a bad idea. He didn't have the strength or even the courage to say anything else.

He had been waiting in vain for Blair to contact him. He knew she wouldn't, only because she feared that if she did she might hurt him. But in fact, all he wanted was to go back to the way things were 4 days ago, when his world made sense…when his world didn't suck…when his world included her in it on a regular basis. Although she had said she still wanted him around – it would never be the same. That is until she was married – and he faded out of her life. He needed to find someone new. But that would require him to get up and get dressed…which he hadn't really done since the book reading he had the night Blair ripped his heart out. The one thing he had been doing that was semi productive was writing. It was literally all that he had right now. All of his friends probably hated him…and the girl who was head over heels for might have actually chosen him…if his life wasn't like some Shakespearean tragedy full of misinterpretation and misdirection. He had been ordering in every night, there was enough garbage to prove that fact. Also, he had been getting drunk every night. He had started a bit early today…at around 5PM he began pounding some beers. Then around 6:30 he ordered some Chinese food, which he ate in about 5 minutes, and then he started with the whiskey.

Dan's ears perked up like a german shepard when he heard a knock at the door. He swayed a little before he opened the door and took a breath, hoping it would be her – but knowing there wasn't a chance in hell. "NATE!"

Nate smiled a concerned smile when he saw the state of his friend and the apartment. He walked in and immediately got enveloped into a hug by his clearly sloshed friend, "Hey now. If you don't quit that I might think you are the one that bats for the other team." Nate said with a chuckle as he patted Dan on the back.

"HAHA! Honestly, I am so extremely happy you are here. And that you are making jokes. You are the only one of my people who has come and done that." Dan stated a bit incoherently. "But seriously Nate, I am so sorry that my book hurt you. I never meant for it too. I love you man – you are extremely important to me. And if it is any consolation – I have a lot of short stories written about you and our friendship.

"Listen, Dan. I mean I wasn't thrilled about the book. But in actuality. I am kind of glad that you integrated me and Eric, because it meant you didn't portray me as accurately as the book progressed. So I kind of got a nice deal, because I don't have to worry about how the world will judge me. But Bro, honestly, I thought it was an amazing book. And my offer to do a review still stands. And, I really didn't think you made anyone out to be so bad…Honestly, you just told the truth –and no one should really get angry about that. Or has the right too." Nate said while grabbing a beer and popping the cap while Dan took a much needed seat on the bar stool.

"Man, you are seriously a good friend. I mean it. One of the best friends I have ever had…" Dan said pouring himself and Nate a shot of blue Label.

"Dan, I know you must be getting hell. I mean I did talk to Serena. But what the hell is wrong with you. You look like you have been on a bender for days? You look like shit. And it smells like shit in here." Nate said looking around the room.

"Have you spoken to Blair?" Dan sat up a little getting serious.

"Oh yeah. WOW! You really are ass-backwards in love with that girl. I did NOT see that coming! But actually no, I haven't spoken to her yet. Why, has she not gotten in touch with you?" Nate replied taking a long swig of his beer.

"She came over at like 4AM the day I gave you guys the book. She finished it and came straight over, I am guessing." Dan said flinching at the memory.

"I am guessing the conversation didn't go so well." Dan nodded grimly. "Hmm…I actually kind of thought she would be happy about it. I mean it's not every day you have a book written about you- that paints you like the suns shines out of your ass no less." Dan laughed a bit despite himself.

"We kissed. She actually feels something for me too…but she said it was too late. That she was engaged and she didn't want to hurt Louie because she 'cares' about him. I mean seriously? She doesn't love the guy… I mean at least not yet but according to her she will. But it was too late. You know. And I really just want her to be happy…and I even though I would have tried my damndest to make her happy…I could never measure up to a Prince, come on?" Dan said mostly to himself rather to Nate.

"Are you serious man?" Nate asked incredulously.

"Yeah, can you believe her?" Dan said while throwing the shot back.

"Yeah, I can believe her. But I can't believe you…what the hell man? She wants you to fight for her. No girl who is engaged and actually doesn't love the guy and has feelings for someone else but tells that guy it's too late doesn't want them to fight for her. Are you dumb man?" Nate said taking another sip.

"Umm, you lost me there Nate. I didn't understand a word of that." Dan said scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Man, she wants you to be a man and tell her that you would do anything for her. Tell her that you love her in the cheeseyest way you can think, sing her a song… I don't know- but do something." Nate said lightly punching his friend on his shoulder.

"I am not good enough for her Nate. She would never turn down a prince for someone like me? I mean she hates where I am from, what clothes I wear, even my hair…which I really like long by the way." Dan says putting his hands through his dark wavy locks.

"You have very nice hair Danny Boy…but I don't know where the brain went that was under it. Dan, despite everything you just said she' despises' about you, she still has feelings for you…and by the way, I am pretty sure those things are probably what she likes the most. Dan, the girl is taking the easy way out. If she marries that guy, everything in life would be laid out for her; there would be no choices, no risks- which means she'd never have the opportunity to fail. She also knows that Louie would be the dutiful husband. They probably wouldn't even argue at all-well at least not entertaining arguments that you and Blair have shared. You need to make sure she knows that- she is settling with him. Also, she is probably afraid of what Serena might think, which I am completely surprised that hasn't crossed your mind." Nate finished up his beer and downed his shot.

"Nate, she's pregnant." Dan said solemnly.

Nate's eye shot up in surprise. "Wow, well that complicates things a bit…but honestly…you took care of Georgina's baby and still wanted to when it wasn't your kid, so why would that be the biggest problem?"

"Blair would never leave the father of her child, espescially when she is royalty." Dan said matter of factly.

"Let me ask you this, did she bring this up that night, like as another excuse for it would be the worst idea ever for you guys to be together?" Nate questioned.

"No…but" Nate interrupted him.

"Because Blair knows that you would be a good father, even when the kid isn't yours. Hell, it is porbably another reason why she is attracted to you in some strange way." Nate finished.

Dan's mind was working a mile a minute. 'Fuck, Nate is completely right.' "Nate, when the hell did you get so wise man? You are so on point it's scary."

"Now, I do take offense to that! I have always been wise. Nobody listens to me though." Nate said while pouring himself another shot for Dan and himself.

"You…You know what I should do?" Dan said picking up his glass. "I should go to her place and sing that song 'Daisy' to her. You know that song." The alcohol Dan had consumed was really catching up with him.

Nate laughed and shook his head. "Sing it for me buddy." He pressed record video on his phone just for fun…He was the last person who would use this against him, except for maybe poking fun at him a couple days from now when he was clean and sober.

Dan cleared his throat, smiled for the camera, and began singing, "Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer (hiccup) true. I'm half crazy…all for the love of you. It won't be a (hiccup) stylish marriage. I can't afford a carriage. But you'll look sweet, upon the (burp) seat of a bicycle built for twoooooooooooowahhhh."

Nate cheered and asked Dan to send a shout out to who this was for. Dan looked straight into the camera with a goofy grin on his face and said, "That was for my love, Blair Cornelia Waldorf. I love you and want to marry you someday. And Nate will be my best man because he is a true friend who I love as well." Nate stopped the recording and laughed a bit. Dan's head started to sway a bit so he decided to put him to bed. He left a note for him to remind him in the morning to clean this place and himself up and to get his woman. He signed it with, courage man…courage.


	5. Shine On  Diamond Eyes

**Thank you for all the wonderful and most importantly honest reviews. It does mean a lot to get feedback**. **I am glad you guys seem to be enjoying it so far. Someone has a very unusual reaction to the idea of a Dan & Blair relationship in this chapter. I didn't even see it coming. When I re-read it I thought about taking it out, but I decided against it. Hope you enjoy! xx**

Chapter 5

Blair Waldorf was in a daze. She had been in one since Dan shut the door of his loft that night. Unfortunately she could not take to her bed because she had a wedding to plan. Luckily, this gave her a break from the millions of 'what ifs' that were plaguing her mind when she closed her eyes to sleep every night. Not like she had really even slept since that night.

The day after the painful interaction with Humphrey, she had the grand pleasure of finally meeting her soon to be father in law. Needless to say, she did not hit a homerun that night. She was nowhere near being Grace Kelly; she was more of a Britney. She had even overheard them talking, in French because they knew she wasn't entirely fluent as of yet, about her appearance and dazed countenance. She had caught him saying "What made Louie choose this wish-washy girl who seems to not want to even be here or excited she is marrying into a royal family? I don't understand."

Her soon to be Mother in law had simply replied, "I doubt he will go through with it. So you needn't worry about it."

After Blair had heard that, she didn't even feel the need to speak up or explain herself. And this made her extremely angry with herself, 'what is wrong with me? I can't even get angry when my in laws question my intelligence…'

Dorota had tried to help her with her sleeplessness any way that she could. But the questions just would keep swimming in her head. 'What if I didn't go through with this marriage? What if Dan had told me his feelings before the summer? What if Serena found out about her not so unrequited feelings for Dan? What if Dan showed up right now demanding her to give him a chance?' The last two are the ones that stuck out the most with her.

Each one of her friends had come to speak to her during those days; either by just dropping in or making a phone calls. Each conversation had sent her mind reeling and made her tap into her lying skills.

Serena had come over to see her the day she herself finished the entire book. She was incredibly shocked about the depths of Dan's, her first loves, feelings for her best friend. Blair felt the need to make her similar shock and awe known as well because it was the truth; she was just as shocked when she read the novel as well. But Blair neglected to tell her about how he finally said them out loud for her to hear with her own ears. Then Serena asked her the million dollar question, "Do you have feelings for Dan?"

Blair thought about telling her the truth. But she chickened out, again. She simply replied with, "You are kidding right?" When the words fell out of her mouth she felt her stomach drop. 'Yes, Serena I actually do have feelings for your ex-boyfriend. Really strong ones, to the point I have even been considering calling off my wedding because of how deeply I feel for Dan.' She scoffed at the thought of her actually admitting that to Serena. But still felt sick about lying to her best friend. But she did notice the breath of relief that Serena expelled when she heard Blair's reply. 'See Blair, all is as it should be.'

Blair briefly spoke to Chuck about Dan's book. He said he was actually pleasantly surprised about the way in which Humphrey had portrayed him and their relationship. "Dan did get us spot on didn't he? I actually almost choked up at some points when reading about our past love. Don't you agree Blair?"

"Yes." Blair replied in a small whisper.

"But the portrayal did make me realize one thing." Chuck said. "I owe you an apology."

"You have already made it clear that you want me to have my fairytale. You don't owe me any apologies for what went on between us Chuck." Blair simply said.

"I wasn't going to apologize for any of the transgressions. I was going to apologize for getting you mixed up with me in the first place. I never really saw how destructive and masochistic our relationship was until I saw it in print. Although passionate – we really hurt one another at every turn." Chuck said in complete seriousness.

"Oh…so you regret even getting involved with me?" Blair said dumbfounded.

"No, not me with you. You made me more human…I regret you getting involved with me. I made you bring out more of the darkness in you – when you have a much more marvelous light. I almost snuffed it out." Chuck said praying his convoluted thoughts weren't making her confused or upset. He quickly tried to change the subject by saying, "So, you made Humdrum fall ass over face for you. I am not surprised. You are incredibly hard not to fall for, B." Chuck said sincerely. "And, for the record, I know my feelings about you two becoming involved with each other last year were feelings of disgust. But after reading his version of everything…I have to say, if by any stretch of the imagination you would want to be with Humphrey – I feel as though you two would complement each other well. And he most definitely would be a person who would help your light shine through and not douse it out. And you would probably make him a bit more interesting as well."

Blair was dumbfounded by the words being uttered by Chuck. She always thought he would never entertain the idea that she did in fact have feelings for Dan. But here he was, as if saying that she should be with him, rather than the Prince. Blair shook her head and took a breath, debating whether or not she should come clean to him, but she decided against it, as it was a moot point. So, as lying about this had become second nature to her she said, "His fictional fantasy will never be a reality Chuck."

Blair spoke to Nate on the phone and asked after Dan. "I saw him last night. He was out of his mind drunk. It was amusing yet difficult to endure at the same time. Maybe you should call him? Let him know you are concerned or something." Nate replied hoping she would take his advice. He knew deep down that she wanted to talk to Dan. Hell, she probably even wanted to run to his loft and shower his face with kisses.

"No, I mean – he deserves what he got, you know?" Blair lied through her teeth.

"Blair, first – I always know when you are lying and second – Dan told me what happened between you too." Nate said matter-of-factly to Blair.

"Damn you Humphrey." Blair cursed. "I am sorry for lying Nate, I just can't have anyone else finding out about this. Espescailly with Louie's family around…"

"Blair, you know I won't say anything, but honestly…I think it would be the best for everyone if you just faced your feelings and told the truth. I mean do you really want to marry someone you aren't in…"

"SHUT UP NATE!" Blair yelled a little louder then she meant too.

"Love with. I know you said you don't want to hurt Louie, but wouldn't you be hurting him more by giving him a wife and marriage that didn't have any love attached to it." Nate finished quickly before she could interrupt again.

"NATE! I care about Louie, a great deal…and it will grow into love…I know it. And I really don't think this is any of your business." Blair bit back.

"I am just trying to get you to open your eyes Blair. How long have we known each other? You know I only want what's best for you. And I know you will regret not reaching out to Dan right now. He is hurting." Nate replied in earnest.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me to do that Nate. I don't want to hurt him any more than I have already. I want him to make the first move to be friends again, when he is ready. You know?" Blair said sadly.

"Ah, well, I don't know if that will ever happen. Just think about it. I know for a fact he would love to hear from you. He literally was checking his phone every other 20 seconds when I was over hanging out with him to see if there was a text and I know he wasn't looking for anyone else's name to pop up on the screen, because he has been taking quite the beating about his book." Nate informed her.

She just didn't know what to do. Her heart ached for Dan. "Well, we do have our standing movie date tonight. So maybe tonight is where we start over?"

"Yeah, start over as what though?" Nate said under his breath but Blair heard him nonetheless. She hung up her phone. Falling back onto her bed, grabbing a pillow and pushing it against her face, she started to scream.

About around 8 o'clock, they both held their breath to see if the other one would keep their movie date. Blair wrote about 20 different texts to him, but never sent one of them. Dan had dialed her number, but he blocked his own number before he hit send because he didn't want her to see it was him calling. When she answered both their hearts stopped. Blair remembered she needed to greet the caller, hoping it was Humphrey, but guessing it was some random wannabe. Clearing her throat she spoke up,"Hello, this is Blair Waldorf, may I ask who I am speaking with?"

He stayed silent because he didn't know what to say. He kept on looking at the note that Nate had left for him 'Courage Man, courage.' But he had none of that yet. So after one last, "Hello, is anyone there?" From Blair's beautiful voice he hung up hastily.

Blair cried herself to sleep that night, but she was just thankful that she had gotten to sleep. She cried because this was the beginning of the end of her friendship with Dan. One missed movie night, than he wouldn't come to her wedding, she would move to Monaco, and they would never speak again. Except for the occasion holiday where they would exchange awkward pleasantries and then actively avoid each other. She needed him. She…loved…'No I can't, I can't say that.' Blair cried herself to sleep until the day Louie came back. She put on her best fake smile and acted as though everything was just peachy. 'God, this marriage is going to be very excruciating if I am going to be forced into acting every day for the rest of my life. Damn, I wish I hadn't just thought that. What the hell am I doing to myself?'


	6. One Final Request

**Hey Guys. Thank you all for the great feedback! I am glad you are enjoying it. And yes, that video of Dan will come into play sometime later. but for now here is the next installment for this story. I kind of made Louie a bit of a dickhead towards Dan- but can you blame him? Louie obviously knows the guy is in love with his Fiance so... well anyway if you guys get a chance - check out my Dair video I just finished:**

**It's on you tube. and If you go to you tube and add /watch?v=j81IX4mOorE after the original address it will take you to the video.  
><strong>

**I am not sure how to link things on here - it was deleted part of the link when I wrote it out. Please comment on it if you guys like it!**

Chapter 6

Dan had a plan. He literally had nothing left to lose so he decided to go for broke and try one more time to get Blair to see that they could be good together. I mean, not like he actually even tried to do that before, he just hid behind his book and let it do all the confessing, but now he was about to bring out the big guns, the Humphrey charm. 'Hey, it worked on one upper east side princess already right. My dad bagged Lily and got her to put a ring on.' And although he was most definitely not going to propose to Blair, he wanted her to be able to make an informed choice. So he formulated a plan, and now he just had to execute it. The problem was he didn't know whether to bring it up to her in person of over the phone.

He called up Nate to ask for his advice. He honestly was so thankful to have a friend like Nate in his life. He was one of the best people he has ever known and never has let him down. Even when they both were vying for Serena's affections, they really never let it come between them. He also had been the biggest cheerleader for him and Blair; actually he had been the only cheerleader now that Dan thought about it. "Definitely go to her in person man. That way she won't be able to blow you off. I seriously like this plan. Courage man. Go for it and I know it will turn out for the best. You know you always wonder 'what if' if you don't and if even if you don't get the girl, at least you will know you did everything in your power to do it." Nate finished up. He said a quick good luck because his boss was currently undressing before his eyes. 'Man I love my job and being straight!'

Dan showered, shaved and dressed in a way that he thought Blair would approve of. He thought he should at least text her to let her know he was coming over , you know just to make sure she was at home, but decided against it. He was this to be a surprise. So, with one last breath, he left his loft to go for the girl – go big or go home.

When he arrived at Blair's house he stood out front for what seemed like hours to him, but it was really only about 10 minutes. He was off to the side trying to recite his speech because he wanted it to sound perfect coming out, but not too rehearsed. He looked up from the ground and he saw her and his jaw dropped to the floor. She was getting out of a limo. She was wearing an impeccable black floor length gown with white trimming. The dress left little to the imagination. His mouth went dry as he looked her up and down, luckily she didn't spot him. But unfortunately for him Louie was right behind her. He cursed himself for waiting so long to grow a back bone. But he told himself it was now or never. After a few more minutes, he ventured upstairs to her floor. Dorota had answered the call from downstairs and let him up immediately. 'Hmm, maybe I found another cheerleader for Dan and Blair.' Dan thought to himself as the elevator brought him up to her. The elevator door opened and he took a deep breath and walked into her place, hoping it wouldn't be the last time. Louie was the first one to spot him.

"Daniel. This is a surprise." Louie said with a bit of a bite in his voice. His book, although it had been fiction, had mad Louie see that this commoner in front of him might be competition, or at least trying to get into one, over his bride. "This is unexpected; I did not know that you were coming over tonight?" Louie said while walking up to pour himself a glass of gin. He motioned to Dan to see if he wanted one as well. Dan shook his head in the negative.

"Yeah, I came over to speak with Blair. I just wanted to apologize to her again for my novel." Dan said walking into the foyer towards Louie.

"Yes, it was quite entertaining to read. But I guess I should have known that she would never do _that _with you." Louie said with an amused voice and Dan winced. "Well, she is in the restroom. I have flight I have to leave for in 20 minutes. It was last minute. I think she was a little upset. But, you know when duty calls I must answer. She will be along in a minute to bid me farewell."

Dan simply nodded. 'Thank God! If Louie was going to be here he knew that he would have to hold off on the plans he had for tonight. It's not as though he could invite him along.' Dan simply nodded. They remained silent for the next few moments. With Louie drinking his drink and swirling it around his glass and Dan shifting his weight back and forth, looking down at his feet. Dan was the one to break the silence, "I owe you an apology as well, I never meant for my novel to cause problems between you and Blair. It was simply fictional."

Louie smiled. "Let's not be less than honest now Daniel. I know how you feel about Blair. I mean why else would you withhold the knowledge of me killing that story for you and attempt to whisk her away?"

Dan shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand through his hair trying to come up with an explanation. Louie cut him off before he could respond, "Blair is mine, Daniel. And I know she would never leave me a prince for the likes of you. So tell her whatever you want, write her love letters and books, do whatever it is you do to court someone. I am not worried. My ace in the hole, or maybe I should say bun in oven, is that she is carrying my child. So even if she feels anything for you, she will never and can never leave me."

Dan stared at Louie with a mixture of disgust and also dread. Even though he knew all of this already, to hear it from someone else, it did resonate in him more. Louie downed the contents of his glass and looked up to Dan again. Dan found his voice again and said, "I guess we might have to leave the decision to Blair, your highness."

Louie scoffed, "There is no decision to be made. It's done. But again, I am not worried. So I am going to let you do whatever it is you came to do, because I trust Blair and know that I have already won." Louie said with finality to his inflection.

Dan stared Louie down. He just nodded and found a renewed sense of courage to complete his mission: Show Blair that her happily ever after could be with me. Especially after Louie had showed his true colors, calling her a glorified possession, he knew he had to find a way to show Blair he wasn't the prince charming she thought he was.

Both Dan and Louie's head shot up when they heard her voice and stilettos bounding down the stairs. "Louie, I am sorry for being such a downer tonight, I know you would rather stay here but you have a duty to up…" Blair silenced when she saw Dan standing next to her fiancé. He was wearing an Armani suit, the one she had picked out for him on one of their shopping trips together. A blush rose to her cheeks because he looked so handsome in that suit she nearly toppled over from the attraction she felt towards him, and not her fiancé. He was also wearing the pale pink tie she had bought him when he agreed to make believe he was in a relationship with her in order for her and Louie to have more time together, which eventually lead to her engagement. She smiled a small smile knowing that he really would do anything for her happiness. She remembered that she was saying something, but forgot what the hell it was. So she just lamely said, "Dan…"

"Blair hey. I just came by to talk to you and apologize to you about my book upsetting you. I don't want to intrude on your goodbye so I can come back a little later if you would like." Dan was surprised he found those words and actually got them out in that order because Blair had literally taken his breath away again. 'I could stare at her for hours.'

Louie noticed them staring and not breaking eye contact, and although he found it a bit unsettling, he really needed to be heading off, and he knew Daniel's mission was already dead before it even began. Louie smiled and said, "No need to leave Daniel. I must be going but I will be back before you even miss me my dear." Louie walked up the stair to Blair and gave her a hard kiss on the mouth, obviously trying to make it clear to Dan Blair was his and only his. Dan flinched but then saw her eyes were open and still looking towards him for the duration of her kiss with Louie. 'Oh, boy. Looks like prince charming counted his eggs a little too soon. I hope she just trusts her feelings and lets me in.'

Louie pulled back and grabbed his coat nodding towards Dan and walking towards the elevator. Once he was in and the door closed securely for a bit. Dan looked back up to Blair who seemed to be cemented in that spot. Dan cleared his thought and said, "You look…beautiful."

Blair remembered herself and started down the stairs again and whispered a, "Thank you, you are looking very dapper yourself Humphrey. You do clean up nice. Especially when you have a fashionista to pick out your clothes for you." Blair smile up at him and he beamed. She seemed happier now that he was here and Louie was gone…at least he hoped that that was the reason.

Blair hesitated for a second and then put her arms around him in a hug. Whispering in his ear, "I missed you, especially on Monday."

This sent shivers down Dan's spine. He pulled her close and breathed her in. She smelled like Chanel no. 5 and raspberries and vanilla. It was intoxicating. He didn't want to let her go. "I missed you more than you will ever know, Blair." He whispered his reply back into her ear just as she had done with him and he felt her shiver as his cool breath touched her ear. His lips grazed them 'accidentally' when he said, "I have a request of you. I hope you will oblige me, Ms. Waldorf." She almost buckled when his lips touched her ear. She knew that it wasn't any accident, but she didn't mind. She pulled back to look into his eyes and said, "What is your will, Humphrey?"

Dan slowly backed away from her embrace and immediately they both missed the sensation. So he took a hold of her hand and started his speech, "Please, try not to interrupt me before I finish this. Blair, I made a grave mistake by not telling you how I felt earlier. I should have had the courage to lay my feelings on the line even though you hadn't given me any reason to believe you felt anywhere near the same way as I did…"

"Dan..." Blair started but stopped to let him continue, she could at oblige that.

"I want you to know that I am here fighting for you because I am in love with you Blair Waldorf. And if I just let you walk away from me, knowing that you feel the same, but denying it because you want to take the easier road, I would regret it for the rest of my life. You know that it is true that you are playing it safe with Louie. You would never have to fail because your life is already mapped out for you. But I know you Blair, you need and are worth more than that. You are destined for greatness and I want to be there to watch you succeed until you are queen bee of the world." Blair giggled at this, and smiled. "I want to be there to catch you when you fall- and then have you blamed me for letting you fall in the first place. I want to be there to have incredible passionate rows with you and then equally passionate make up sex after I apologize, because I am willing to always be wrong for you Blair – not that I'd admit it until a few hours later." Again Blair beamed and chuckled at that. "So Blair Waldorf, would you please do me the honor of accompanying me on a date tonight? After which I will leave you so you can make your decision without any prodding from me."

Blair looked into Dan's honest eyes and smiled. Hers were wet with tears that were threatening to fall. She couldn't find her voice so she simply nodded. Dan smiled brightly and hugged her and kissed her check. He whispered into her ear, "Oh and that is that last kiss you are going to get from me tonight. If you want one of the Humphrey smooches you are going to have to initiate it babe."

Blair smacked him on his arm as he turned so she could link her arm through his. She already feels happier then she has been all week, and it is growing by the minute. 'This is going to be hard to say no too, but I did make a promise to someone else. Someone who is really boring. Oh god, what am I doing?' Blair shook her thoughts away and tried to maintain a poker face as she wondered what he had had in store for their date. Dan was grinning from ear to ear when they stepped into the elevator together. He reached down to bring her hands up to her lips and gave it a small kiss while looking into her eyes. "Last one. I swear."


	7. It's Only Words

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took a little bit longer then the other ones. I was totally swamped this week. Thank you guys for reviewing, again. I really do enjoy all the feedback. I know I did make Louie a bit of a dick, but if I was in his shoes, I would be a little terse with Dan as well. I mean I wouldn't be as pig-headed as I wrote him, but I think that was just my own hatred for the character coming out. He does seem like a stand-up guy in the show, but I honestly think that he may be a little pig-headed underneath his prince charming exterior. **

**Anywho, I incorporate the song I used for my first Dair vid into this chapter, so please check it out on youtube - search for Dan & Blair (Words- The BeeGees) - and my name on it is carolynmetzy. Check it out. This date is going to be multi chapters long - just letting you guys know beforehand. Hope you enjoy the first part! **

**xxCarolyn**

Chapter 7**  
><strong>

As the cool fall air hit both of their faces when they walked out of Blair's apartment building, Dan felt his nervousness begin to multiply exponentially. 'This is it Humphrey. One shot – and that's that. Don't screw up – and please for the love of god no nervous rambling.' He rung his hands together and Blair took notice of his strange behavior while looking up to him, grabbing his hand and halting their steps.

"Hey, are you okay? It feels strange when we aren't going back and forth with witty and semi-insulting witty banter by now…" Blair spoke as Dan smiled down to her.

Dan took a breath and exhaled loudly, "I am extremely nervous and know once I have opened my mouth it is going to take all my willpower not to ramble on and on. I just know that I only have one chance to get this right and don't want to mess it up…and it doesn't help that you are wearing that dress because it doesn't leave much to the imagination and you look devastatingly beautiful…my heart is skipping beats every other minute. Also, I have a lot planned for tonight and want to make sure I can fit everything in before…"

Blair silenced his rant with her finger while smirking. "Humphrey…just relax. I mean I said yes to your request for a date…so the hard part is over, it can only get better from here. Well, as long as we aren't taking the subway." Blair laughed.

Dan smiled and fought the overpowering urge to kiss her finger and then move to her mouth. "I wouldn't dream of it." Dan glanced at his watch. "Okay, we are running a bit behind schedule, but it's not too bad. Let's get a move on."

Dan walked to the curb and whistled. "Ah, I can't believe you can do that! I have always tried but never could." Blair said joining him at his side.

"Well, if you are a good little Waldorf I might teach you how." Dan said patting her hair. Blair smacked his hand away, smiling.

Dan opened the door of the town car he hired just for an hour. He had other plans for their ways of travel for the final part of their date. He smiled thinking of her reaction.

Once they were both in the car Blair was anxiously awaiting Dan saying their destination address to their driver, but it never came. "So, I am guessing I can't ask where we are going."

Dan smiled, "No, you can most definitely ask. I am just not going to tell you."

Blair rolled her eyes but smiled, "I am surprised that you hired a car. I thought you would just rely on a yellow cab."

"You are in for a lot of surprises tonight, Waldorf. And I am hoping that you find them all pleasant." Dan said glancing over to Blair who was looking out the window, seeing they we headed downtown, but not in the direction of any bridges to Brooklyn. 'Well, we aren't going the the loft or Brooklyn...so there's a point for Dan for a little creativity.'

The cab stopped short just then and Dan moved his arm over Blair's body to stop her from propelling forward. Blair didn't want to admit it to herself but her body was burning with passion and want from where he was touching her. She immediately missed the feeling when he took his arm away. "Jeez Humphrey, we aren't even 10 minutes into the date and you are already going for second base? You perv." Blair said with a smirk in her voice.

"Ha-ha, you're welcome for saving you. You could have flown through the windshield." Dan said moving his hand onto his leg.

"Oh, yes. Because the driver was going all of 15 miles an hour. The most definitely would have propelled me through the windshield." Blair said smoothing her dress and rolling her eyes.

Dan chose not to reply because he was getting nervous about their first destination. 'I hope she enjoys it.' He was taking aback when her hand clasped around his own. He looked over to Blair and she was looking out the window, choosing to ignore whatever shocked face he would be wearing because of the sign of affection she gave him. Dan squeezed her hand and entwined her fingers with his own, silently thanking her for the gesture.

The car finally stopped in front of their destination. "Where are we?" Blair asked.

"We are going there." Dan pointed while her opened the door and got out. Grabbing her hand to help her out of the car. "They are having an open mic night. And I'd love to hear you sing."

"Well, you are going to be disappointed." Blair said while making a move back to the car.

Dan stopped her, "Only joking, I am the only one who will be going on stage tonight."

Blair looked up at Dan curiously. "I don't know if your singing is going to help your cause Dan."

"I didn't say I was just going to sing." Dan said grabbing her hand and bringing a confused Blair into the upscale bar.

'What is he going do a strip tease? Hmm.' Blair smiled at the thought. The bar was packed. But there was a table in the middle of the floor right in front of the stage that Blair noticed they were heading to. "You can reserve tables at open mic nights?" Blair said as they reached the table and Dan pulled out her chair.

"If you give the owner some incentive, yes. And by incentive I mean a twenty." Dan said smiling. "Want anything to drink?"

Blair smiled, she was intrigued. "I'll take an Arnold Palmer."

"Excellent choice. Be right back. Don't run away now." Dan said jokingly.

Blair glanced around her, noting that this place was actually kind of nice. She was glad that he didn't bring her to some grimy dive, as she half expected him too. She smiled thinking how much thought Dan probably put into this date and she was very excited to see what he came up with. 'But what the hell he is going to do on stage?'

Dan arrived back just as the performer on stage finished up and the host took the microphone. "Here you go, enjoy, looks like I am up." Dan said placing the drink before Blair.

"Our next act will be Daniel Humphrey. He will be doing a little something different for us, but bear with us. It will be quick." The host said, trying to be funny and clever but failing miserably.

Dan walked to center stage without taking his eyes off Blair. She was gazing back at him with questioning eyes. "Hello, I am Dan Humphrey. I know most open mics are just for aspiring singers and comedians, but I am a writer. I just actually came out with a book called, Insider. It hurt a lot of the people I care about and as much as I regret that fact, I don't regret publishing it. Because not only did it bring me success... it did something more important...something I didn't have the guts to do. And that was let someone know how much I love them. I'd like to read you a short little something about this person. I just finished it, and it is the first draft so bear with me. I hope you enjoy it." Blair's eyes widened in shock, but she was anxious to hear his work.

_**She has eyes like the night sky. Big, dark, but shining with stars. Any time she looks at me I have to remember to breathe. The stars in her eyes are what make me know she is destined for greatness. And her stubbornness is what gives me certainty she will achieve it. That stubbornness is also what infuriates me about her. But mostly because I am stubborn as well. Hard-headed people always seem to bump heads constantly, but never seem to break one another, and there is no exception when it comes to us. But our bickering is something I have actually found myself enjoying, and actually missing when it is gone. **_

_**She has the beauty of a work of art. When she moves it is as if she is floating on a cloud. Sometimes I don't understand how someone with such deep all-encompassing beauty could ever feel less than exquisite but she does. Her vulnerability is something that she only shows to very few. And I thank the heavens each day for being a part of the select few. She is deeper than she herself realizes. **_

_**I am not going to sit here and tell you that she is perfection…because she does have her faults. But what I am going to tell you is that, what I can't fathom is that I love all her faults as well, perhaps even more then her strengths. They say it is always the imperfections that make a person the most interesting, and I do agree. But what makes this girl the person I love is everything about her. I love her – but I don't deserve her…all I have are words to give her. Oh and also, an embarrassing memory of me singing. Because I might have embarrassed her by publishing my book, so I owe her one. Sorry, about the singing part-but please- just listen to the words - not on how their coming out.**_

(Dan starts singing Words by the Bee Gees-for the purpose of this story Dan wrote these lyrics)

**_Smile an everlasting smile  
>A smile could bring you near to me<br>Don't ever let me find you gone  
>'Cause that would bring a tear to me<br>This world has lost it's glory  
>Let's start a brand new story<br>Now my love right now there'll be  
>No other time and I can show you<br>How my love  
>Talk in everlasting words<br>And dedicate them all to me  
>And I will give you all my life<br>I'm here if you should call to me  
>You think that I don't even mean<br>A single word I say  
>It's only words, and words are all<br>I have to take your heart away  
>You think that I don't even mean<br>A single word I say  
>It's only words, and words are all<br>I have to take your heart away  
>It's only words, and words are all<br>I have to take your heart away_**

Blair's eyes shined with laughter and tears as Dan was singing. She had to hand it to him, even though he was butchering the singing, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. And the words in the song were touching her heart, warming it as her body was flushing with want and need. It was amazing how turned on she was at first by Dan's little anecdote about her, and now watching him play that acoustic guitar. 'He has a talented tongue and fingers. Hmmm…Blair, stop it! You are not going to give in and ask him to kiss you. Oh but I do want to so bad… '

Dan finished up his song. Placed the guitar down and walked off the staged while applauses were not too loud, but acceptable. He joined Blair, clapping slowly and shaking her head, at their table and silently asked her what she thought.

Blair tried to play it cool and said, "Well, you do have a horrible singing voice, but I am happy you embarrassed yourself."

Dan looked at her with a smile playing on his lips. "I meant every word I said up there…spoken and sung." Dan said in a low seductive voice.

Blair forgot herself for a moment and leaned in slightly. Then pulled back quickly, cleared her throat, "Well, if that is the best you got…"

"Oh, not even close, Waldorf." Dan relented asking her again what she thought and grabbed her hand pulling her up. "Come on, I am starving. Singing always gets me in the mood."

Blair flushed at that statement. Dan quickly realized what he said and tried to recover but stammered. Blair cut him off, placed a hand on his arm and said lowly, "Ditto."

Dan took her hand, smiling and led her to the door, nodding to the owner as they walked onto the street. He moved to open the door of the car for Blair. But she didn't get in. Dan turned to see Blair scrunching her eyebrows in thought. "Everything okay?"

"I just don't understand how Dan Humphrey is the one person in my life who sees the real me. And even worse, how glad I am that it's him who does." Blair said not looking in his eyes.

Dan tilted her head up to her and said, "Thanks for the compliment." Dan knew this was as close he was going to get to her commenting on what he said on stage, and he actually preferred it that way. "After you, Waldorf." Dan said showing her to the door. Blair stopped as their faces where in front of each other, their bodies on either side of the car door. The air seemed to thicken with the sexual tension around them. 'Please say kiss me. Please say kiss me.' Dan pleaded in his head.

'God, I want to kiss him. Not yet though…' Blair smirked, leaned in a little to tease him as Dan closed his eyes expecting her lips to connect with his in a second, but felt nothing. Blair was already in the cab after he waited for a couple more seconds, with his eyes still closed, looking like an idiot more or less. "Humphrey, I am waiting. I don't get pleasant when my blood sugar drops." Dan smiled and shook his head, got into the car and they were off to their next destination.

"I hope you are in the mood for a picnic." Dan said with a smile. He leaned in to Blair's ear to whisper, "Tease."

Blair gasped a little when his breathe hit her ears. She replied with a husky, "its freezing."

"I'll be there to keep you warm." Dan said, not moving from his position. Blair gasped again and then remembered herself. She pushed him away with both hands while he laughed.

"Oh yeah, I am the tease." Blair said with a huff.


	8. Ceilings Don't Exist

**A/N: Hey there guys...sorry for the long delay for the update. I was pretty busy this week with work and redecorating my bathroom. On the plus - I now have a completely refurbished bathroom with new tiles and a new enormous tub (the old one was faulty)** **and didn't have to pay for anything except the new tiles because I rent! I love my lease! ****SO...anyway -** **here is the second part of Dan's wonderfully romantic and fun date. Enjoy...please review! I love getting your feedback! **

As they made their final approach to their second destination, Blair glanced over at Dan to see him loosening his tie. Blair smirked, "Already itching to get back into your precious casual plaid attire Humphrey? Tut tut tut. I am disappointed."

Dan chuckled. "Not at all, Waldorf, I just need to take this off to do this." Dan relieved himself of his tie and motioned for Blair to turn her back towards him. Blair raised an eyebrow at him. "Please Blair, trust me." Dan said with puppy dog eyes. She relented and turned around so her back was facing him.

Dan leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes." Blair felt her face flush. 'Damn, it really is amazing how just a simple murmur in my ear from him can make me want to strip off my dress and let him have his way with me.' Blair made an exasperated moan and then said, "Fine, they are closed."

Blair then felt Dan's fingers hovering around her forehead, which wasn't an unwelcome or unpleasant feeling- on the contrary, it was strangely arousing. She instantly knew what he was going to do. She felt the fabric of his tie on her eyelids and said, "Really Humphrey? You need to blind me to get me to agree to the location of this picnic?"

She gasped audibly when she felt Dan's breathe near her ear again. "No, I know for a fact you are going to be blown away by this locale; I just want to maintain the element of surprise." Blair released a contented sigh when she felt Dan's hands tangle a bit in her hair as he was tying the makeshift tie blindfold. She moved her head into his hands unconsciously trying to feel more pressure from his fingers. "It's not too tight is it?" Dan whispered as he finished and let his hand run down her hair and onto her neck, than stopped at her shoulders. 'God, her skin is so soft' Dan breathed in her scent. 'And her hair smells sinfully delicious.'

Blair shook her head and while sighing as she felt Dan's hand make the descent down to her shoulders. She shivered a bit and remembered he couldn't see her reply and breathed huskily, "No, it is perfect."

Dan gave her shoulders a squeeze and then made a pretty bold decision to run his hand down her arms in a feather light seductive fashion. He felt every inch of her skin prickle with goose bumps as his hands passed down her smooth delicate arms. 'I could do this for hours.'

Blair shivered at the reaction Dan's hands were eliciting from her from such a simple touch. She tried to remember her voice, and eventually found it when his hands clasped around the top of hers. "So, are we there yet?"

"Yup, just arrived," Dan replied, silently cursing as he was broken out of his reverie that was created simply by Blair's skin. "Come on then." Dan released one of Blair's hands, but held tightly to the other one, whilst opening the door and helping her out. Blair lost her footing for a moment because her balance was off due to her temporary blindness but luckily Dan was right there to catch her. She silently thanked the heavens for her blindfold, because she was pretty sure that theirs faces were perfectly lined up with each other because she felt his breathe on her lips. And she was pretty sure if she was able to see his eyes, she wouldn't have been able to resist closing the short gap between their anxious lips and letting him kiss her senseless, out in the open, where everyone who was on the street at the moment would be able to see.

"Are you okay?" Dan whispered lightly while helping her regain her footing.

"Yes, thank you for catching me. I don't think me taking a nose dive on the concrete would have been very attractive." Blair said with a little embarrassment in her inflection.

"I'll always catch you, Blair." Dan said seriously, he lowered his voice to a seductively playful tone and continued, "And honestly, I believe there is only one circumstance where you don't look incredibly gorgeous and sexy to me. And it is when you wax poetic about how Britney Spears is the greatest pop artist of our generation. I mean, I can't believe you can call her an actual artist, let alone the greatest one of our generation, while keeping your face straight."

Blair smiled while giggling, "Watch it Humphrey. I love the Spears."

Blair then tried to smack Dan's shoulder, but missed completely. Dan let out a hearty chuckle and took the hand she tried to smack him with and led it in the correct direction of his shoulder. "There you go …you got your bi-hourly Humphrey smack in, Waldorf."

Blair laughed, "Thank you Humphrey. I would have hated to have to give you two in a row. Actually, I probably would thoroughly enjoy it. Thanks for giving me that idea." Blair finished with a dazzling smile but turning her head in the opposite direction of Dan.

Dan turned her face towards him, letting his fingers linger on her face a moment longer then needed. He lowered his voice to say, "I'm right here Blair." Blair's smile turned serious and her eyebrows rose a bit when he said that. She felt the searing warmth of where his hand was on her face long after he removed it.

Dan felt his voice disappear under this searing, sexy gaze he was under from Blair. 'I wish I could see her eyes right now, they always speak the true emotions she is feeling at every moment. Maybe the blindfold wasn't such a bright idea after all.'

Dan cleared his throat so his voice wouldn't crack and give away the emotion he was feeling at the moment just from falling victim to a single, beautifully heavy look from this devastatingly gorgeous woman in front of him. 'God, I hope she ask me for a kiss soon…or just at all. I might die from disappointment if I don't feel her soft lips mold to mine soon, or taste her exceptionally sweet tongue mingling with mine at all tonight.' "Well, let's get going. I'm starving." Dan took her hand and led her safely into the destination.

They both fell silent for a few moments until Blair felt herself step into an elevator. "Come on Humphrey, tell me where we are?" Blair wined in a sing-song voice.

"Be patient, you'll see soon enough." Dan said giving her hand a squeeze and pressing the top floor button. He smiled knowing the decision to dine here was going to make her incredibly happy and most likely nostalgic as well.

The elevator came to a halt and Dan lead them both out and up a couple stairs to the roof entrance. "Brace yourself for a bit of cold, Blair." Dan said as he slowly opened the door while maneuvering their arms so he was holding onto her body, to try and shield her from the cold.

Blair gasped a slight burst of cold wind as they stepped through the door, but was happy to have Dan's warm arm wrapped securely around her. Blair breathed in his distinctive and intoxicating smell and sighed. 'Dan smells like freshly cut grass, pages in a library book, and another thing I can only describe as Humphrey…it is so pleasant and addicting.' Blair felt the cold quickly dissipate as Dan led her through another door to an incredibly warmer area. "Oh, yay, warmth! Can I please see where the hell we are now?"

Dan laughed and removed his arm from around Blair, and tried to extract his hand, but she was holding onto it like a vice grip. "Okay, okay. Just one second. But I am going to need my hand back for a moment."

Blair blushed. "Oh, right. Sorry. I was just…um…scared to let go because…you know…I didn't want to fall." Blair shook her head as she dropped his hand.

"Don't worry. My hand and I will be right behind you. Just need to switch on the lights." Dan said while walking up to the light switch and pushing it up and on. Dan strolled up to Blair's back and gently grazed her neck with his hands, ran them through her hair lightly, and settled onto the knot in the tie. "Ready?"

Blair sighed at his touch yet again and nodded. "Yes, of course. Make the big reveal, please." Blair breathed.

"Keep your eyes closed until I say, please." Dan fumbled with the knot for a bit before finally succeeding in freeing her from it. He gently removed the fabric from her eyes and whispered, "Okay, open up."

Blair slowly opened her eyes and made a quite loud gasp. The vision before her was breathtakingly beautiful. There were twinkling Christmas lights strung about the ceiling of a glass green house. There were flowers everywhere, of every single type and color she could think of but more than she could ever imagine. She inhaled an enormous breathe and smelled every single one of them. In the midst of if it all, in a patch of grass, lay a checkered cloth with a picnic basket, plush pillows, and a couple soft blankets on top. Blair felt her eyes begin to water when she realized where they were. They were on the top of the Met, where there was a rooftop garden and they were in the flower conservatory. No one she has ever known, not even her, has ever been able to see this. She slowly turned around to face Dan, will fighting to keep the tears from welling up. "Dan..." Blair's voice faltered giving her emotional state away, so Dan just grasped her hands within his, giving them a gentle squeeze for strength and reassurance, and a nod for her to continue. Blair took a breathe and looked down at her feet for a moment before looking back up to Dan's anxious and nervous eyes to try and begin to speak again, "How?" Blair said simply because it was the only word she could get out of her mouth at the moment.

Dan too glanced down at his feet before looking back up to Blair. "Well, I knew the Met was very special to you, and guessed that you never saw the conservatory before, so I just…wouldn't take no for an answer. One of the security guards sympathized with my story…so that is really how I made this happen; A hopeless romantic security guard helping out a hopelessly in love dolt." Dan shuffled his feet while running his thumbs over Blair's hands. "I told you I would make this night worth your while. You do like it though right? You're not…"

"Are you kidding? I love it! This…it…this is amazing, Dan." Blair cut him off, honestly dumbfounded about how he could ever doubt that she wouldn't love this gesture. She squeezed his hands and whispered earnestly, "Thank you."

Dan beamed. "I am so glad. But, if you really love this, you are going to go crazy for what I made for us to eat for dinner." Dan said excitedly while walking backwards, leading her to their picnic for two.

Blair laughed. Dan looked a little dorky as he was walking backwards, but it was so endearing and sweet. "Oh! Tell me the specials please."

Dan helped Blair down onto the cloth. He opened the picnic basket and grabbed the plates, bowls, silverware, and wine glasses that were attached to the inside of the lid of the basket and said, "Well, to start we have a pumpkin and sweet potato crème bisque, with some pine nuts and oyster crackers of course." He grabbed the thermos that was holding the soup and poured them each a generous portion.

"Mmm." Blair moaned and smiled taking the bowl and bringing it up to her nose to breathe in the smell. "Oh, wait, did you make all of this?"

"Of course, I am an amazing cook, and not just for breakfast." Blair laughed. "And next, we have a…wait for it…Waldorf salad." Dan said while bringing out the Tupperware that held the salad.

"Oh, my namesake. Nice touch, Humphrey." Blair said while starting to slurp down her soup. "Oh, god…this soup is heavenly."

"Hey! Wait, don't start yet." Dan joked. "For the entrée, we have either filet mignon, with Peter Luger steak sauce, green beans almondine, and mashed potatoes or king crab legs with a creamy butter sauce, a tri-color squash medley with a sapphron dressing, and some hush puppies."

"Oh! I don't know which one to choose!" Blair said scrunching up her nose.

"Well, why don't we share then?" Dan said smiling.

"That would be wonderful. What's for dessert?" Blair asked excitedly.

"Well, that is a surprise. But, to drink, we have some virgin cosmopolitans. I guessed that you might like them, I hope so." Dan asked hopefully handing a glass to her.

"Yes, of course." Blair smiled.

"A toast," Dan said raising his glass to Blair's. "To fashion- the most powerful art there is. It's movement, design and architecture all in one. It shows the world who we are and who'd we like to be."

Blair laughed a smiled widely, clinking her glass with Dan's. "I can't believe you remembered that exactly to a tee."

"Well, you and your words are hard to forget, Waldorf." Dan said after sipping his drink.

Blair blushed then cleared her throat, "My turn to toast." Blair and Dan raised their glasses up to one another's again. "To you Dan, my first impression of you was so off; I never thought it would be able to be realigned to the correct one. But I am glad you proved me wrong…you are a diamond in the rough. And one the best people I know. I am so happy to be here with you right now." Blair and Dan smiled at one another, clinked their glasses and held their stares.

"A diamond in the rough, huh?" Dan said not daring to look away from Blair.

Blair's voice lowered, "Yes, and one I will forever treasure finding."

Dan smiled widely. "Wow, you might even have a better way with words them me."

Blair smirked, and finally looked away. Then returned the gaze and said, "That's not an incredible feat to accomplish there, Humphrey." Blair said smacking Dan's leg.

Dan feigned hurt by grasping his heart. Blair said, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You know I was only joking."

"Wow, Blair Waldorf feels bad about a burn; never thought I'd see the day." Dan said with a laugh.

"Shut up and let's eat." Blair said grabbing her soup and shooting a sexy smile towards Dan.

"You got it." Dan said returning the smile.

**Just to let you know, the Met does have a rooftop garden/bar but not a green house...and it is most definitely not as exclusive as I have written it to be. I just wanted to make it a little more special to Blair. Up next: Dessert - but where are they going for it? Stay tuned to find out about the final portion of the date! Please hit the review button below! You'll enjoy that too!  
><strong>

**xxCarolyn**


	9. My Beautiful Girl

**A/N: I am so sorry for the extremely long delay for this update. Truth be told I lost a bit of inspiration but I have found it again after last weeks episode and actually have finished this story! I will be updating the remaining chapters every other day or so- and have another couple chapters written of a new story. I will put that up when the last chapter of this story comes out. As always, thank you for reading and please review if you can. Again, I am sorry for the delay... I myself get really annoyed when authors do things like this-so I promise to not let it happen again without at least a warning. By the way... I know I said that this chapter will be the end of the date...but there is going to be either one more chapter that handles the conclusion of their date.**

"MMM…Daniel Humphrey – a culinary genius whodathunkit?" Blair breathed after wiping her mouth with her napkin after an extremely delicious mean full of interesting and fun conversation.

Dan chuckled. "Well, I am a man of many talents, Waldorf. I am more than willing to show you some of my other ones if you so wish…" Dan winked and lowered his voice seductively ending that sentence.

Blair's eyes widened and then narrowed at his suggestive comment. 'Let's call his bluff.' Blair leaned in and whispered, "Well, what if I'd like you show me one right here and now? What would you say to that?"

Dan just beamed and stood up and held his hand out to her. "I'd say, 'I'd thought you'd never ask." Blair looked at him funny, "Don't worry Blair. I would never do anything to hurt you. It's just another one of my surprises."

Blair smiled and put her hand in his. Dan led her to the middle of the roof and produced his ipod from his jacket pocket and pressed play. A soft acoustic guitar's sound began playing. Blair's eyes softened and then she breathed, "Dancing…one of your many talents."

_I wish I could do better by you,  
>Cos that's what you deserve.<br>You sacrifice so much of your life,  
>In order for this to work.<br>_

Dan pulled her close and laughed. "Yes, of course. What did you think I was referring too?" Blair blushed and lowered her eyes. "Well well Waldorf, I never knew you had such a dirty mind." Dan took this opportunity to spin Blair. When he brought her back into his body, he dipped her slowly and she looked to his eyes with a beautiful smile.

"Wow, Humphrey. You are actually better than I expected. This is really wonderful. And I really like this song. What's the name?" Blair said tightening her grip around his neck bringing Dan all the more closer to her.

_While I'm off chasing my own dreams,  
>Sailing around the world,<br>Please know that I'm yours to keep,  
>My beautiful girl.<em>

"City & Colour-The Girl…one of my favorites." Dan breathed when he felt Blair's fingers playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck. "I know this is cheesy but…whenever I hear it I think of you."

_And when you cry a piece of my heart dies,  
>Knowing that I may have been the cause,<br>If you were to leave, fulfill someone else's dreams,  
>I think I might totally be lost.<em>

"Dan…" Blair breathed.

"It's true. I really just want you to be happy Blair. And if I thought even for a second that Louis is the guy that would do that for you…make you happy I mean…I wouldn't be here-trying to convince you that I am the guy that can do that for you." Dan said confidently while Blair's eyes started to well up.

Blair blinked away her tears and smiled up at Dan. "Well, you are fulfilling that Dan right now. Making me happy I mean. I am truly enjoying myself, Dan. If I forget to thank you later-Thank you." Blair said leaning her head in the crook of Dan's neck. She then felt a little emboldened and placed a feather light kiss against his neck. Dan took a sharp intake of breathe when he felt that sensation. His heart began pounding hard inside his chest and he knew Blair could feel it due to her close proximity.

_But you don't ask for no diamond rings,  
>No delicate string of pearls,<br>That's why I wrote this song to sing,  
>My beautiful girl <em>

"It's my pleasure…" Dan choked out, trying to calm her nerves and anticipation. "I just want to show you how much you mean to me."

"You are doing a wonderful job." Blair whispered bringing her head back to look him in the eyes once again. She glanced down at his lips for a fraction of a second. Then she made a decision. Dan's heart skipped when he saw Blair begin to lean in while whispering, "I'd like to return the favor."

Just when Blair's lips brushed Dan's a loud ringing a vibration from his pocket jolted them apart. "Damn, I thought I turned this stupid thing off." Blair shook her head and gestured for him to answer it. Dan silenced it and tried to pull Blair back to him but she shook her head and smiled.

"It might be important. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Blair said going back to their picnic set up and sitting down.

Dan groaned, "This better be important…oh wow…I didn't even notice. Thank you for reminding me…yes…We'll be down in a minute." Dan ended the call and went to help Blair up. "That was the driver. We have to leave now or we're going to be late."

Blair smirked. "There's more?"

Dan laughed. "Of course there's more. Who are you with, Waldorf?"

"True, even your dates are bit long winded, Humphrey." Blair joke, but Dan actually made a face like he took that comment to heart so she quickly said, "And I couldn't be happier about that Dan. I wasn't lying when I said I am really enjoying this. I am truly happy that this date isn't over. Truth be told I am not ready for it to be yet…"

Dan beamed again and took her hand. "Well then…off we go."

"Wait! What about dessert…and the clean up?" Blair said giggling as Dan dragged her to the door of the roof.

"Come on Blair, do you have so little faith in me? Dessert will be soon and the cleanup will be handled by that security guard I befriended." Dan said squeezing Blair's hand and stealing a glance back to her.

"Full of surprises tonight, Humphrey." Blair said with a smile.

Once they reach the car Dan helps Blair into the car and then smiles as he raises his tie and shakes it in front of her. "Oh no…not allowing that again…who doesn't keep a silk scarf on hand?"

Dan frown, "Oh come on Blair. You bought me this tie so it can't be that bad. Please do this, for me? This is the last time and I really want to wow you with this final surprise…and you'll have an idea of where we are going if you can see…" Dan gives his best 'puppy dog' look and Blair rolls her eyes.

"Fine, Humphrey. But this better be good." Dan smiles and gestures for her to turn around again.

"I have to admit. I do enjoy putting blindfolds on you probably as much as you enjoy taking them off." Dan whispers in her ear as his hands work to tie the tie around her eyes. Blair again gasps at the seductive way his breathe tickles her ear and fingers graze her head and then slowly travel down to her neck.

"Mmm…me too." Blair whispers without realizing it and Dan turns her around and puts his hand on her cheek.

"If you could see your face right now you'd see a pretty sexy blush, Waldorf." Dan says smiling. "I enjoy getting that reaction from you."

Blair smiles shyly and clears her throat. "Yeah..." Blair leans down blindly trying to find Dan's shoulder and after a second of trying to figure out what she is trying to do Dan is quick to help and wraps one arm around her. He then takes a long breath of her hair and closes his eyes savoring it.

"Is this okay?" Dan finds himself asking.

Blair laughs. "I am the one who leaned on you Dan. But it is sweet that you asked."

The ride was so much sweeter being in each other's arms. During which Blair made a firm and final decision that she will most definitely be kissing Dan again by the end of the night. Even though she still hasn't decided on what she wants to do after the night is over when it comes to who she wants to be with, she knows without any doubt she will probably regret it the rest of her life if she doesn't feel his lips on hers even just one more time. With that thought she smiles and pushes herself as close as she can get to her escort for the evening, breathing in his scent and savoring it…unaware that he did just that with hers not a moment before.

**Please review! Happy Valentine's Day!**


	10. Oh Dream MakerYou Heartbreaker

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay. I have this all finished and just forgot to post it up. This is the second to last chapter. I am going to post the extremely long final one tomorrow...I want to make sure it is perfect before I post it...So here is this to tie you over until then. I hope you like it and aren't too mad about leaving you guys hanging with this for so long. I was just bursting with so many new ideas I forgot that I never posted the ending to this story! Thanks for reading and look back tomorrow for the conclusion! And I hope you check out my other fics as well!**

Blair had dozed off in Dan's arms almost instantly. She felt safe, loved and incredibly warm being enveloped in Dan's loving and strong arms. Dan smiled and just breathed her in during the trip. When Blair felt the car come to a stop she didn't immediately let Dan know she had awoken, not wanting the feeling she was having end so soon. Dan ran his hand up and down her arm, tickling it slightly, trying to urge her awake. Blair smiled and raised her head up and stretched her arms out above her head.

"Jeez, how long was that drive Dan? You do realize kidnapping royalty and bringing them over state lines is a felony?" Blair said finishing up her stretches and reaching towards her blindfold.

Dan halted her movements and said, "Not yet, Waldorf. And it's not kidnapping when you go willingly. It was only about 25 minutes. And we are still in the city…sort of…"Dan trailed off.

"Oh no…where have you taken me?" Blair said with a smirk.

Dan grabbed her hands and lead her out of the car…and then Blair's eyebrows raised when she felt herself being put into another car. "Dan…what is going on…"

Dan left her side for a moment and then she heard him enter from the other side and close the door. "Okay, ready to see where I have brought you?"

"I have been ready for-" Blair stopped when she felt Dan tear the knot from the tie and let it slip into her lap. When Blair opened her eyes…she felt her heart swell with love for the man sitting next to her. They were in his father's car...and at a drive-in. "Humphrey…" She breathed with appreciation and locked her eyes with his.

"Remember when you told me that you have never been to a drive-in and always wanted to go? Saying that it was a completely different movie going experience and the scene in Grease was always one of your favorites?" Dan said quickly all in one breath.

Blair simply nodded, not able to contain her excited grin, "Yes…I really thought I'd never be able to go to one…especially after…well…"

Dan smiled and took one of her hands and continued explaining, "Well, I found out that one weekend a month there is a drive-in set up in the ferry parking lot in Staten Island. They show classic old films and have all the tradition movie snacks. So I planned to woo you tonight so we could catch the drive-in this month."

Blair smiled and squeezed his hand, "Well, Humphrey…even though I hate the word 'woo' you are doing a pretty good job so far accomplishing that task…"

Dan laughed and replied lowly, "Enough to get that kiss you were about to give me on the roof of the Met?"

Blair thought for a moment and then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Maybe later, after you go get me that dessert you promised." Just for good measure she kissed underneath his ear before she pulled back with a smirk. Dan's eyes were closed and he was reveling in the feeling that kiss gave him.

A moment later he opened his eyes and said, "Well, I definitely can do that. I did promise you dessert." At that he reached behind him and grabbed a container from the back seat. "I know this isn't a traditional movie snack, but I know they are your favorite…and they are homemade." Dan explained handing the container to Blair.

Blair's eyebrow raised at Dan before she popped the top and she gasped. "Macaroons? You made me macaroons?"

Dan nodded and said, "I hope you like them…I made all types chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, raspberries, blackberry-" Blair silenced him with her lips, unable to stop herself. Dan was taken back for a moment but then relaxed into it. Blair's lips were eager against his own. She ran her tongue along his lips and he took it in a second later. Their tongues played against one another while their bodies were inching closer to the other by the minute. Dan tried to pull her toward him more, but stopped remembering she had the container on her lap. He slowed down the kiss, earning a whimper from Blair as he pulled away-she chaste his lips with her own, trying to continue that sexy, heart stopping kiss. Dan smirked at Blair's attempts so he gave in and planted another sweet kiss on her lips, pulling back before it got out of control, "I don't want you to drop the dessert I slaved over…but we have the whole movie to pick up from that…" Dan said lowly…seductively.

Blair smiled and blushed, "I couldn't wait any longer…Dan this has been one of the best dates I have been on...ever. Everything has just been perfect." Blair squeezed his hand trying to convey how much everything he had done for her meant to her. She then took one of the macaroons and took a bite and moaned at how good it tasted, "Humphrey…this is heavenly. Have some." Blair raised the cookie to his lips.

Dan's eyes were focused on her lips as they were chewing the cookie her made for her and took a bite of the offered cookie, making sure his lips gazed her fingers. "I try. And honestly…this whole night has been my pleasure…anything to keep that gorgeous smile on your face." Dan said beaming.

Blair smiled and finishing off her cookie. "You know...the macaroon was really good..." Blair trailed off while she closed the container and moved it off her lap and moved slowly towards Dan. "But you taste so much better..."

Dan groaned as Blair brought his lips back to her own. She pulled on his hair, while Dan wrapped his arms around her petite frame, bringing her flush against her. He felt every part of her glorious body against his own, and it made him ached with desire for her. She tasted like raspberry sugar and her couldn't get enough of it. When Dan's hand accidentally grazed the side of her breast Blair moaned into his mouth and had to break away before she would pull him into the back seat and rip his clothes off and have her way with him. She leaned her forehead against his, both of the panting trying to catch their breath. Dan kissed her lips once more chastely.

Blair smiled, "So what movie are we watching…or you know…not watching." Blair said suggestively running her hand down Dan's arm and threading her fingers through his.

"Ah…yes. It should be starting soon. I just have to change the radio to 88.7…and then we should hear…" Dan smiled when she looked at the screen and saw and heard the familiar opening she knew so well.

"This is incredible…Breakfast at Tiffanys? I can't believe this is the movie that was scheduled to play tonight…it was like fate…" Blair said lowly, powerfully while locking her eyes on Dan's again.

"Well, as much as I love hearing you say that…I can't lie to you…I might have paid off the guy in charge of this whole thing to play this movie tonight…"Dan said blushing.

Blair smiled and said, "You see…I think that that is even sweeter. Look at you scheming…I have taught you well." Blair said kissing his cheek and then settling into his arms.

Dan wrapped Blair securely into his embraced and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Well, you did pop my cherry in scheming. And having you as a teacher…how could I not be amazing at it?"

Blair sighed and giggled into his chest. "Dan…I don't want this to end…and that scares me…"

Dan sighed and brought her gaze up to his. "It doesn't have to Blair…but that is entirely up to you. But whatever you decide. I will always be there for you…always remember that..."

Blair's eyes filled with tears at his words. "I know..." She knew what she wanted…but she still knew that if she gave into it- she would be hurting a lot of people, one in particular would be her best friend. Dan wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. 'I love you' Blair thought in her head when she looked up into his eyes…but didn't dare say it out loud. She just decided to revel in the feeling having Dan's arms around her. She tightened her arms around him…as it she never wanted to let him go. Even though Breakfast At Tiffany's was her favorite movie ever…all her focus was on Dan. She was trying to memorize everything about him, every feeling that he was invoking in her…because even though she really didn't want to…she knew she would have to let it go at the end of the night. And that thought broke her heart.

**Please review and let me know what you think! The conclusion will come out tomorrow night!**


	11. I'll Give You Everything

**A/N: So I lied. There is going to be one more chapter after this one. The re-write I did became extremely long so I broke it up into two chapters. But the next chapter I post will be the finale. I hope you guys enjoy this. It gets kind of sexy-but nothing too graphic so it doesn't need a mature rating. Enjoy! Please review!**

Dan and Blair were involved in a pretty passionate embrace as the familiar cords of the song 'Moon River' played in the background. Blair was moaning appreciatively as Dan ravished her with his tongue and caressed her, almost reverently with his hands.

Blair, emboldened by everything Dan had done for her during the date, threw caution and any feelings of guilt she might be having to the wind, and pushed Dan onto the driver's seat and quickly straddled him, latching her mouth to his neck. Dan grabbed her thighs, massaging them gently and moaned at the feeling her mouth was eliciting. He unconsciously thrust his growing erection up into her and Blair moaned, grinding her hips down onto him. Blair bit his neck softly and smiled into his neck when she heard his moan and felt his hands grasp her harder because of her bite.

Blair brought her lips back to his a moment later to resume their kiss and was surprised when Dan slowed it down, bringing his hands to either side of her face and pulling it back so he could speak. Blair looked at him with a questioning expression and he smirked, kissed her softly again and spoke, "If we don't stop now I don't think I'll have the willpower to…"

Blair smiled seductively and then leaned in to give his ear lobe a playful nibble and whisper, "Who said I want to stop?"

Dan groaned and lifted her off of him with a strength that Blair didn't know he possessed and placed her gently onto the passenger seat. "As much as I love hearing you say that…I don't want our first time to be in a car…when you are engaged to another man…" Dan said trailing off…looking away from her.

That stopped Blair's libido in its tracks. Blair softened a moment later, taking Dan's hands in hers and responding with, "Thank you for saving me from myself…yet again. I probably would have regretted it…but not because I am engaged…because this car is horrendous." Blair smiled and Dan laughed.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!" Dan said running his hands over the dashboard, as if to sooth the car from the insult Blair just threw at it.

"Whatever you say, Humphrey. So…is the date over?" Blair said a little sadly.

Dan looked back to Blair and said, "Not quite. I have one more thing up my sleeve, but I am going to drive there this time-so buckle up." Dan put his own seat belt on and put the car into drive.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of not taking every safety precaution in this hunk of metal." Blair teased adjusting in her seat.

"Be nice." Dan said smiling and driving off.

"So…I am guessing this isn't so much a surprise as you have taken me back to your loft. Are you rethinking the thing you put a stop to back in the car, Humphrey?" Blair said grinning as Dan opened the door to his loft and ushered her inside.

"Funny Waldorf. The location isn't the surprise. Be patient." Dan said moving to his room while Blair sat down on his couch, looking around the loft, taking notice of how clean it looked and smelled.

"Did you tidy this place up just for me? Is that my surprise?" Blair called out.

Dan reemerged from his room a moment later holding a binder. Blair's eyebrows raised questioningly and Dan moved in front of her and placed it in her hands. "No, although I did clean this place up because it did become a wreck, as did I, after the last time you were here. This is your surprise…"

Blair looked at the binder in her hands and opened it tentatively. "What is it?" Blair raised her eyes to meet Dan's who was sitting in front of her on the coffee table, wringing his hands in an obvious nervous gesture.

"It is my second book…along with every other piece of work I have written when I had you in mind…even when I didn't even realize it…" Dan said looking down at his hands. "I have been writing non-stop since you were last here and finally had the momentum I needed to finish up my second novel so...I wanted you to read them and tell me what you thought..."

Blair smiled and brought her hands to his face and made him meet her eyes. "Can you read me one now?"

Dan balked. "No…I'd rather you read them when I am not with you…I mean…I need you to be honest about it…and I know that you don't really mind hurting my feelings normally…but given everything I just planned for you…I think your opinion might be swayed…a little..."

Blair smiled and closed the binder and placed it gently next to Dan on the coffee table. She then patted the place next to her, inviting Dan to join her, which he did automatically. Blair fell into his embrace, hugging him fiercely. "I had a really excellent time tonight, Dan…I really don't want it to end…" Blair trailed off.

"Well, we can stay here for a while. Do you want some tea…or anything?" Dan said closing his eyes and breathing her in.

Dan felt Blair move away from him a moment later and he opened his eyes to find her face inches away from his face, there was something in them he had never seen before…they were darker then usual- it took his breath away. "No…I don't want any tea…" Blair's breath tickled his lips while she stole a glance towards them.

Dan gulped and then asked softly, "What would you like?"

"You." Blair said simply and crashed her lips onto his fiercely and immediately pushing him onto his back on climbing ontop of him.

Dan's arms encircled hers, forgetting all the reasons why he should stop this, which was pretty easy to do when Blair was pressed up against him entirely, feeling every part of her body against his own.

Blair sat up, straddling him and started undoing the buttons of his dress shirt, all the while staring into his eyes. Dan moved to sit up and started kissing her neck. Blair moaned and her hands started to fumble with his buttons so she abandoned that task and pushed on his suit jacket and pulled it off of him. Dan's hands moved to the back of her dress, blindly trying to find the zipper, while his lips nipped and tongue lick its way down her neck to her collarbone then ventured to her shoulders.

Blair's hand steadied themselves against and she resumed unbuttoning his shirt while Dan finally found he dresses zipper and deftly pulled it down. Dan pulled back looking at her with lust filled eyes, as if asking permission to remove her dress and Blair stared right back, with equally hooded eyes, and nodded. Dan moved his hands to the straps, pulling them down slowly, kissing every part of skin they passed on the way down. Blair moaned and pushed his shirt back off him while he did that and then moved off of him.

Dan's eyes followed her while she stood up in front of him, finishing off his task for him, letting the dress pool around her feet. Dan sat in awe of Blair and all her beauty, standing in the middle of the loft's living room in a black lace bra, la perla panties attached to garters that were holding up the sexiest black lace tights he had ever seen.

Blair reached for his hands after a moment of him looking her up and down and pulled him up to her. She leaned into kiss him but before he let her, he ran his hand from her cheek, down her neck, brushing over one of her glorious breasts, and settling onto her waist, whispering, "You are so beautiful Blair…" Blair brought her hands around his neck and brought his lips roughly down to her own, pushing her tongue automatically into his mouth. Dan brought her body flush against his own, feeling her lace covered breasts pressing against his chest and his erection pressing into her abdomen. Blair moaned when she felt him grab her ass, squeezing each cheek softly and pressing her further into him.

She moved her hands to his belt, thinking he was entirely too clothed and removed it quickly, moving onto the zipper and button equally as fast. His pants dropped a moment later and Blair's hand brushed against his length softly, eliciting a groan from Dan's lips. He pulled away a second later to stare down at Blair. Blair bit her lip and took his hands in her own and began walking to his bedroom.

They both stopped at the side of his bed and looked at each other, their gazes electrified. Dan broke the silence, "Are you sure, Blair?"

Blair answered him by sitting down on the bed, laying back on it, bringing him to hover above her. She kissed him softly before pulling back and saying, "Yes…I want you…need you…please, Dan…"

Dan smiled and kissed her. "I'd never be able to deny you anything, Waldorf. I'm yours."

Everything seemed to move in slow motion but in a blink after that. Their sexual escapade wasn't anything like she expected. She knew it would be great…especially with all the build up for it, but she never knew that it would move her so deeply. Blair knew in her heart that Dan wasn't just having sex with her…he was making love to her-and it literally took Blair's breath away. When she came-it was the most intense orgasm that she had ever felt in her young life. The feeling that Dan elicited in Blair made tears come to her eyes, which Dan promptly kissed away, asking her what was the matter. Blair replied softly saying, "Nothing…that was perfect. I have never actually felt like I was making love before…until now that is."

Dan smiled and kissed her temple sweetly. He moved behind her snuggling up to her, spooning her. Blair grasped his arms fiercely, fresh tears springing into her eyes. She heard Dan whisper softly into her hair before he drifted to sleep, "I love you Blair…" And Blair's silent tears began to flow harder. Once she knew Dan was truly asleep, she whispered softly, almost inaudibly, "I love you too, Dan…I'm sorry." She slipped from his grip with that…leaning in to press one last soft kiss to his forehead, jotting a quick note and heading back to the city, furiously crying all the way there.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Sweetest Form of Agony

**A/N: Okay so this will be my final chapter to this story. However- it isn't the end. There will be an epilogue posted tomorrow. I want to say a big thank you to GlamourGirl for all her help with this chapter-as well as her feedback ****on the epilogue. Thank you all so much for all the comments/feedback-I have tried to respond to everyone I can-and all the anonymous readers-Thank you guys so much! Please let me know what you think of this! =] **

Sun rays shone through the bedroom window of the Brooklyn loft onto a naked body, who was laying on his stomach, smiling in his slumber. The warmth the rays provided stirred him awake slowly and before he opened his eyes he blindly reached out to the other side of the bed, searching for the body of the love of his life…whom he was ready and willing to wake up with a kiss-and talk about how their relationship could start today.

Dan Humphrey was a bit shocked and dismayed when he did not feel anyone beside him. He opened his eyes straight away searching his bedroom in vain for any sign of her. He got up quickly and searched his entire place – finding nothing. He cursed under his breath and went into his kitchen to start brewing some coffee, 'I should have known…but maybe she just didn't want anyone seeing her doing the walk of shame out of my building in the morning? Maybe because she didn't want Louis finding out before she had the chance to tell him herself?'

Dan smiled at that thought and he went over to the couch and then saw the handwritten note Blair left there for him. He smiled slightly and picked it up, scanning over its contents immediately.

_Dan,_

_Last night was so wonderful and romantic…I am going to cherish the memory forever. It was literally the sweetest and well-thought out dates I have ever had the chance to experience- and I want to thank you for that. I am sorry I did not stay until the morning. I know you must have been cursing me when you woke up to an empty bed…but I just couldn't stay…_

_I am going to take some time to think all the things I need to over before I get in touch with you again. I am so sorry if you thought, because of what happened last night between us, I had made my decision already…but there is a lot to consider and I hope you still will give me that time, as you promised._

_Please don't even think for a second I regret last night in any way. It was honestly the first time I felt as though someone was making love to me and no matter what I decide…I will always remember and cherish that moment…I will always remember and cherish you Dan Humphrey…and I hope you will be able to keep your promise and continue to be in my life, even if I decide to refuse you…Please know that you have made it very hard for me to even think about doing that. Give me the time I need and I will let you know when I make my decision._

_Love,_

_Blair_

Dan smiled a trifle sadly, placed the note back on the table and returned to his coffee pot to pour himself a cup. He began drinking it while thinking, 'And now I wait…' Dan's anger and sadness grew…he knew that he did promise her time, but that was before she had slept with him! She had no right doing that to him! So he dressed in a flash and hailed a cab to confront Blair…just one last time, before he would give her the time she needed.

XXXXXX

Blair was sitting at her dining room table, with an extremely depressed look on her face, pushing her oatmeal around the bowl it was sitting in-having yet to take one bite. She wasn't confused at all…she knew exactly who she wanted to choose…but she was extremely depressed because she knew if she did make that choice, she would be hurting so many people, let alone making the fact that she was carrying Louis' baby…so that arrangement would become extremely complicated and convoluted.

Serena burst through the door with a questioning look on her face, breaking through Blair's inner turmoil. Blair shot the best smile she could muster at the moment given the circumstances-following Serena's movements to the chair beside hers at the table.

"Good morning." Blair said a bit too morosely breaking the silence. She shook her head and mustered up a better happier, "How are you?"

Serena's look told Blair that she was about to be the victim of a line of questioning she probably wasn't ready for, but she would have to endure all the same. "I'm okay…where were you last night? I heard you come in at like 3am or so?"

Blair clammed up. Her eyes darted to any point of the room that wasn't Serena while she tried to come up with a good explanation to her whereabouts. "Uh…yeah…I was…umm…"

Serena grabbed her hand which brought Blair's eyes back to hers, "Blair…you can tell me anything…you know that. I am the last one that would or should judge…I know you well enough to know when you are trying to think up a lie…so please just tell me the truth…"

Blair exhaled loudly. "I wasn't going to lie!"

Serena rolled her eyes and said, "Blair…come on. Listen…if you were with Chuck…and maybe one thing led to another I-"

"I wasn't with Chuck." Blair cut her off in an exasperated tone.

"Oh…I am sorry, B. I just thought since you came home so late and you are kind of acting like you don't want to tell me where you really were you might have-"

"I was with Dan." Blair said in a low voice, gazing back down to her uneaten bowl of oatmeal like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Serena brightened, "Oh…well that is cool. I am thinking that I should get back in touch with him. I mean I think I might have been a little too harsh on him about the book…I mean I did hate the way he portrayed me…but it's only fiction right?" She smiled at Blair.

Blair looked up at her and contemplated her next words intensely. She could either tell her the truth outright…or try and back into it gauging what her reaction would be. She decided on the latter, thinking it best to see how she would feel about her admitting she had feelings for him before actually saying them out loud. "Yeah…he came over last night right before Louis left and wanted to take me out to apologize for all the trouble his novel caused me…and you know the Humphrey charm actually made me agree…" Blair trailed off waiting for Serena's reaction to that confession.

Serena looked a bit troubled by this which made Blair clam up again, smiling a tight smile and holding her breath for her best friend's response. "Oh…that was nice of him…all I got were voicemails and texts."

"Well…I mean his novel did almost break up my engagement…so…our situations are a bit different-"

"I almost lost my job because of it!" Serena bit back.

"I know…" Blair said softly trying to steer the conversation back to a less harsh tone. "And I am sure he is planning on taking you out as well to apologize…Dan probably just thought that he should come to me first since in his eyes, his transgression against me was a little worse…I am not saying I think that…but I don't know…" Blair trailed off again.

Serena visibly softened. "I am sorry B. I didn't mean to snap. I don't mean to make it seem like I think that what Dan's novel almost did to my life was more important than what it almost did to yours…I guess I was just a little jealous…"

Blair's eyebrow raised and breath hitched, knowing that line the conversation went down might be the way to get her answer, "Jealous?"

"Well…yeah." Serena's eyes left Blair's in favor of her empty plate. "For one, you are the star of Dan's book…and also I am pretty sure he is in love with you…"

Blair's heartbeat quickened. She didn't know what to say to that. "Well…you said it yourself…it's only fiction…" Blair cursed herself for her lack of courage.

"B, come on. You can't be that blind. I mean think about it. I mean…the way he looks at you…it's the way…the way…" Serena trailed off voice cracking a bit.

"The way…" Blair prompted urging her to finish her thought after a moment of tense silence.

Serena found Blair's eyes again, "The way he used to look at me…"

Blair's spirits crumbled. She knew that if she were to choose Dan…her friendship with Serena would never be the same again-just because of the extremely sad way she was looking at her right now. "S…" She cooed grabbing her hand, squeezing it trying to comfort her.

Serena wiped her unshed tears from her eyes with her free hand and groaned, "Ugh…B…I don't know why this is so hard for me. I mean me and Dan, we had our shot…actually we had a few and it never worked out. I shouldn't get mad at you or even him just because he fell for someone else…especially because you are engaged…and pregnant…let alone the fact that you basically told me you could never see him in that way…" Blair's hand squeezed hers harder at that and her eyes started to well up as well. "…it's just…I don't know. I just thought that maybe he still felt something for me…and knowing that he doesn't and actually feels that way about you now…I don't know…it's a bit hard to digest, you know?"

Blair cast her eyes downwards, wiping them inconspicuously, her heart breaking. She knew she had her answer-and it made her throat constrict. She knew she had to respond to Serena to try and cheer her up, but for the life of her she couldn't find any cheerful words in the entirety of her mind right now…knowing that she would have to break Dan's heart and in the process her own because of this girl sitting in front of her. She said the first words that came to her head that weren't profanity, "I'm sorry…" Who she was actually saying those words for was up for dispute.

When their eyes met, sharing sad smiles, Dorota interrupted the moment with an announcement that made both their eyes widen in surprise, "Mr. Humphrey is on his way up, Miss Blair."

Blair's heart raced. She was kind of furious that he came, even though he promised her time, but was happy because maybe she would be allowed a few more moments to bask in his love and heart before breaking it, and scared shitless because all the while Serena was looking at her with a confused expression. Hoping that he wouldn't just burst in and reveal everything that went on between them last night, Blair got up and said, "I'll go meet him to see what he wants. You eat something, okay?"

"Yeah…I am going to choke down some coffee and then I really need to dash to work. I'll see you guys in a minute. Don't let him leave before I get a chance to talk to him quickly." Serena said as she poured herself a cup of coffee and fixed it to her liking.

Blair nodded sadly…maybe they will get back together after a little while when he thinks of me as the antichrist for what I am about to do to him. I really just want them both to be happy… "Okay…sure." Blair said walking out of the dining room and to the elevator doors.

Blair barely had time to take a settling breath before the doors opened quickly and Dan's arms were around her, squeezing her tightly and rambling, "Listen I am sorry I came but I just needed to talk to you one more time before I give you the time I promised you…my heart broke when I woke up and realized you were gone…I had this idea of making you a bona-fide Humphrey breakfast…I actually had a really nice dream about it…."

"Humphrey…" Blair said extracting herself from his vice like grip and taking a step back away from him. Dan's face fell at her tone, "We aren't alone…"

Dan's eyebrows raised in question then his face turned into an expression of recognition, "Serena…oh I am sorry! I completely forgot…"

Blair nodded and whispered, "Yeah…It's okay…just no talking about what happened in the loft last night…I did tell her we went out—but I said it was just because you wanted to apologize for the problems that your novel caused between Louis and I. She is leaving for work soon but she wants to talk to you before she goes…so I am just going to go to my room…you can come upstairs when you're done and we can talk…" Blair finished looking up at him, trying to not look very sad. She smiled a small smile and grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly before releasing it and ascending the stairs.

"Blair…" Dan said making her glance back to him. "You look beautiful…" Dan whispered and smiled a smile so big it reached his eyes. Blair's heart broke and she tried to smile as best she could…but really couldn't do that well…knowing what type of conversation she was going to have to have with him soon…the type of conversation that broke both of their hearts simultaneously.

XXX

About 15 minutes later there was a soft knock at Blair's bedroom door. She was lying on her bed, trying to fight off tears, but after hearing the knock she peeled herself up and walked to the door, opening it revealing a smiling Dan. She moved aside to let him in and closed the door. She turned to him quickly and brought his lips onto hers so fast he nearly fell over on top of her. Dan responded with fervor – burying his hands in her hair and pushing his tongue into her mouth – dueling with hers hotly.

A moment later they both pulled back because of the lack of oxygen in their systems and leaned their foreheads together, gasping for air. Blair pulled back first looking at Dan, trying to memorize the face he made after kissing her…he looked to content but oddly unsatisfied…it was as if the length of the kiss wasn't sufficient and he needed another one. She knew the feeling. Dan's eyes slowly opened and he said in a husky voice, "Well…that was the high point to my morning so far…" Dan smiled.

Blair smiled sadly in return. 'Well he is right about that…it is going to start to suck from here on out.' Dan noticed her sadness almost immediately, and Blair cursed him for knowing her so well. "Oh no…no Blair…please don't say it."

Blair walked out of his grasp and turned away from him, trying to find the best words to let him down…let them both down. Dan just stood there helplessly, trying to think of what he could say or do to change her mind in the next 20 seconds. He stalked towards her quickly and turned her around crashing his lips onto hers harshly. Blair responded in earnest, tears escaping from the sides of her closed eyes and she began whimpering into the kiss. Dan pulled back at that and said, "You feel that don't you, Blair? That right there is something huge…something that doesn't happen every day. This thing between us…it's special. I know it is going to be hard…but I know deep inside my heart…and my mind it is going to be worth it. It is going to be everything Blair….Blair." Dan urged her to look at him but she wouldn't so he took the initiative and raised her chin to him. She opened her eyes a second later and tears were flowing down her cheeks freely and fast now, her body racked with sobs. "Blair…please…don't turn your back on this…don't turn your back on me…I will love you the way you deserve…you must know that…and I know…I KNOW…you love me too…"

Blair cried harshly. "Dan…I can't…"

Dan shook his head. "Bullshit Blair! YOU WON'T!" He walked away from her, pacing the floor of her bedroom, his anger rising exponentially. "HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU GIVE EVERYTHING TO ME JUST TO RIP IT FROM ME THE NEXT MINUTE? I mean…you must have known last night that you were going to make this decision…so why the fuck did you sleep with me? Huh? Were you trying to test the water before you jumped in? DID I FAIL YOUR FUCKING TEST, WALDORF? HUH?"

"Dan! You know I would never do that…and I wasn't lying when I told you that it was the most intense and satisfying experience of my whole life! I honestly thought last night was the beginning of us…not the ending…but now everything looks different in the light of day…" Blair cried.

Dan softened. "Why Blair? I mean I know it will be difficult but we can get through it…you are the strongest person I know…and you make me stronger. You make me better Blair…I can't…" Dan sobbed stepping towards her and grasping her arms, "I can't lose you…and I am not going to ever stop loving you…we can get through anything together Blair…"

Blair sobbed and removed herself from his grasp. "I am so sorry, Dan…I just can't…"

Dan shook his head and then hung it in defeated. "You mean you won't…"

Blair's cries and tears were incredibly draining and she couldn't look Dan in the eyes. She heard him walk to the door slowly…and heard him whisper in the faintest voices, "I love you, Blair…and I am always going to waiting for you…"

Blair's door closed softly and she threw herself on her bed, crying harshly, loudly. Her heart was breaking… "I love you too…" Blair said…not knowing Dan heard it from outside the door, where his head was resting trying to gain some composure before venturing out of the apartment. Dan smiled slightly at the knowledge of her love, then his heart broke a little more…knowing she was yet again denying herself…her own happiness for the sake of others. It was what infuriated him about her…but was also was he loved about her the most. Dan sighed and walked downstairs then left the apartment with a defeated and heartbroken look on his face.

**_Don't throw things at me just yet. There is an epilogue coming. I hope you guys will like it. I am posting it tomorrow._**


	13. Epilogue Version 1

**A/N: Okay so here it is - the ending for my first DAIR story ever! ::wipes away tear:: I want to thank you all for sticking with me throughout everything - I had so much fun with this story (my baby) and with all of you guys! A BIG THANKS to AIR for (Klingy12) for all the help with this chapter - and also to glamourgirl as well ;) You guys should check their stories out if you haven't yet- simply AWESOME! I hope you guys like this ending...I have a different version- but as AIR pointed out-my writing made it seem like I preferred this one-and I have to say I agree...but if you would like me to post the alternate ending-I will-just sound off in the reviews! Seriously, thank you guys so much! You make writing fictions worth while with all the feedback you give. I hope you enjoy all my other stories... now that this one is done ;) 333**

Two weeks later…

Daniel Humphrey sits at his desk, hands fisted in his hair in frustration, pouring over his latest work. He sips on a cup of black coffee. He sighs loudly and slams his hands down on either side of his laptop. His phone rings, startling him out of his own thoughts and he answers it after one ring.

"Hello?" Dan says with a bit of anger laced in it.

"Hey Dan…are you okay?" Alessandra starts tentatively.

"Yeah…" Dan sighs. "I'm fine. I'm just trying to proof this article that I want to submit to the New Yorker…and I just don't feel like it's there yet…And…and I'm pushing the deadline and…" Dan trails off at the end.

"Well…a writer always feels his work isn't good enough…but I am sure it's wonderful. Send it to me and I'll read it over. But I wanted to let you know that I am e-mailing you the final revised itinerary to the book tour right now. Look it over and make sure everything is okay with it-because it's going to need to be finalized and confirmed by tomorrow." Alessandra says. Dan can hear her typing away in the background. "How is everything else? Have you spoken to…"

"No." Dan cuts her off sadly before she can utter her name, knowing that hearing it would just make him feel even more depressed. "I haven't…just send me it and I'll check it. I just e-mailed you the article. Let me know what you think."

"Okay…Dan…everything will work out okay…" Alessandra says, trying to make him feel better, but it just makes him regretful.

"Yeah… sure. I'll talk to you soon." Dan says, hanging up on her, and runs his hands down his face. He looks down at his phone and contemplates calling her; the girl who broke his heart. He actually goes as far as punching out her number, as he had memorized it a long time ago, but ultimately decides against it. He throws his phone down on his bed- and groans in frustration.

XXXXXX

Blair Waldorf is lies in her bed, the very spot she's been unable to leave for two weeks. Since she denied the boy that quite possibly could be the love of her life, the man that could make her happier than she has ever been, the man who could give the kind of love that she has always wanted…pure and simple love. She has no more tears to cry. She also can't open up to anyone about what is truly bothering her, which makes her even more depressed. She is lying to everyone she cares about and it makes her sick to her stomach.

Serena comes into her room every night when she gets home from work, trying to coax Blair out of her funk in any way she can think of- with takeout, sweets, and trashy tabloid magazines. But to no avail. Blair just looks away from her sadly, says that she isn't in the mood, that she will be okay, she just needs some time. Serena is concerned but she knows Blair is stubborn and won't budge. So she just leaves and thinks to herself, _'Tomorrow will be the day I get through to her.'_

Louis is extremely concerned about her because she has ceased all the preparations for the wedding. She just scoffs whenever he brings it up to her. Louis even went to The Empire to talk to Chuck, thinking that he might be the reason why…but Chuck was just as stumped as he. Could it be Dan? No…no that's preposterous. Luckily, his mother has taken up the reigns of the wedding planning, so all is not lost. But he still doesn't understand why Blair is so depressed…shouldn't she be happy about the happiest day of her life is on its way- coming closer and closer?

One morning, before Louis leaves to meet his mother in order to pick out the type of cake to be served at their wedding, he comes into Blair's bedroom (he has been sleeping in one of the guest rooms because Blair doesn't seem to want him in her bed for some reason), and asks her to join them. "Blair, my love, please come with us?"

Blair removes her sleep mask and looks at him sadly, "I am sorry…but I can't. I promise. I am fine. I just…I need some time. You go…and text me if you need my opinion on something."

Louis nods solemnly and concedes. He leans in for a kiss to which Blair turns and offers him her cheek in lieu of her lips and he promptly leaves. Blair pushes a pillow against her face and screams into it. She decides that she needs to get up and goes into the shower. When she emerges about an hour later, after she washed her tears down the drain along with the hot shower water …she notices something on her desk…Something that she has been avoiding. Dan's binder of everything he wrote about her. Blair sighs and goes to pick it up without a second thought. Knowing that avoiding it anymore will just keep her in this funk.

Blair reads all the short stories first, going from laughing to crying to smiling with every page she turns. She then gets to his second novel. She reads it in record time. It is about them obviously. It is essentially a sequel to _Inside_ and in it, she leaves the 'lord' after he goes to find her in London and confess his true feelings and they run away together-bouncing around Europe- loving each other fiercely and not caring about anyone else but each other. It was beautiful…it was what she wanted.

Blair had finally realized what a mistake she had made…she finally realized that she was denying herself what she truly wanted—and was ready to stop fighting it. She picked up her phone straight away and called Louis back to her.

He was back in a flash and she was waiting for him, sitting in the foyer on the couch, with her ring in her hands. "Hi…" She began lamely.

"Blair…why is your engagement ring not on your finger?" Louis said, but already knew the answer.

Blair started to tear up. "I think you know Louis…I can't…I just can't marry you." She placed the ring in his hand, holding it for a moment.

Louis' anger grew exponentially. "No…NO! I won't accept this, Blair! You and I are getting married."

Blair withdrew from him, becoming frightened a bit at his outburst. "Louis…I am sorry…but the wedding is off…"

Louis threw the ring across the room, "Why Blair? Is this because of Humphrey? Huh? The Brooklyn trash?"

Blair's anger grew at that description. "He is anything but trash. He is the most wonderful man I know. I am sorry that I am doing this, especially like this…but you don't get to call him anything derogatory. I won't allow it."

Louis' eyes flashed with fury, "Well I am not going to allow this. If you aren't going to marry me…than you aren't going to be the mother of MY CHILD! You better be ready for a fight…because you are going to get one. I won't let you raise my ROYAL child with the likes of him…"

Blair smiled menacingly. "Bring it on. But you should know…I never lose. You know, I was sorry for doing this to you..because I actually thought you were a good man…but seeing you act this way…I feel like I dodged a bullet. I think we are done here." Blair said, moving towards the stairs.

Louis laughed, "Oh, you are going to get a fight…good riddance." He walked to the elevator and left immediately.

XXXX

It was about 10 o'clock that same night when Dan's light sleep was interrupted by a soft but firm knocking at his door. He rubbed his eyes a little, checked the time and got up from the couch to answer the door. When he opened it, his jaw nearly hit the floor. "Blair…"

Blair almost looked sheepish under his probing gaze. "Can I come in?" She said softly.

Dan balked for a second, not really sure she was actually in front of him and shook himself out of it a moment later. Moving aside to let her in he closed the door as she passed by him. He took a breath, inhaling her lovely scent, before turning around to meet her eyes, "Is everything all right?"

Blair was ringing her hands together, her nerves getting the best of her, 'What if he changed his mind?' "No…"

Dan looked at her questioningly, willing her to continue. He broke the silence a second later and asked, "What's the matter?"

Blair looked into his eyes and smiled. Dan's heart soared. "I changed my mind…"

Dan's heart stopped_. 'Is this really happening?'_ He had to make sure so he urged her to continue…to confirm what he was wishing, "You changed your mind…"

Blair walked towards him slowly, with purpose and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I did...and you should get used to that because I do it a lot…but you know when I think about it…there was really no decision to be made really…I just got lost for a little while…" Blair said gazing at his eyes powerfully, and then glancing at his lips.

Dan beamed and pulled her towards him, kissed her lips passionately, pulled away a long moment later, and rested his forehead against hers, "What made you find your way back?"

Blair licked her lips and said, "What do you think, Humphrey? What made me realize the first time I was denying my feelings towards you? What made me want to be honest and stop denying how feel about you… your book…books actually…all your beautiful words, Dan Humphrey…I know I made a mistake and hurt you because of my indecision… But there is one thing I am certain of…and that is I love you, Dan Humphrey…and I am ready…I am ready now…"

Dan beamed and kissed her again, pulling back a moment later to whisper in her ear. "I love you too, Waldorf…all of you…forever…"

Blair didn't make it home that night. Dan and Blair spent the night making love, and talking about every obstacle they would inevitably face; Serena, Chuck and Louis being the main ones. But they know that they can and will get through it…because they will be facing everything together…

_**And they lived happily ever after... **__**THE END!**_

_**[LOL sorry...just had too ;)**_ **_I told you I love me some happy endings!]_**

_** But let me know if you want to read the alternate ending...**_


	14. Epilogue Version 2

**A/N: Hey so this is the alternate ending for this story...so this is the final chapter. I promise. I am toying with the idea of making a sequel...but I am not sure. A couple of you have shown interest...but if you can after you read this...and let me know which ending you preferred (because it will let me know what the first chapter would be like)...let me know if you'd be interested in me continuing. Again, I want to says thanks to AIR & GlamourGirl for all their help! I love all of you! Thanks so much for everything! I hope you check out my other stories as well! xxx**

A month later…

Dan sighs, looking at the clock. It is Monday night and it's 5 minutes before Blair's weekly phone call. The one he literally dreads and anticipates every time. His heart always soars and breaks whenever he hears her voice. Blair has been throwing herself into the planning of her wedding. A move he thinks, or at least hopes, is due to the fact that if she gives herself any down time to think, she'll become as depressed as he is. The one good thing that has come out of his heartache is his writing. It has become so much better than any of his previous work. He is also about to embark on a book tour- he actually planned it so he would leave exactly on Blair's wedding day (she doesn't know this yet) but he knows he wouldn't be able to stomach going to it.

Dan's phone vibrates on the desk next to his laptop promptly at 8 o'clock, jarring him from his sad thoughts, and he answers it immediately… he has never been able to keep Blair Waldorf waiting.

"Like clockwork, Waldorf." Dan says lowly. "How is the future princess doing tonight?"

"I'd be better if you were here with me…so we could watch the genius that is _A Clockwork Orange_ in the same room together…" Blair responds.

"Blair…as always you know my response to that..." Dan says shaking his head while queuing up the movie on his laptop. "I think that I have been more than keeping my end of the deal… my promise to you…given the circumstances…So you really can't be angry with me…"

"I know…and I'm not angry…I just miss you…" Blair says lowly and sadly, whispering the last part. Dan swears he can hear tears in her voice.

"I miss you too…as I am sure you know. But let's not dwell on the sad. Let's just watch Kubrick's masterpiece, my droog." Dan said with a sad smile gracing his lips.

XXX

After the movie ended and their commentary was finished Dan broke the silence knowing he needed to ask this question…even if it broke his heart again. "Blair…did you…I mean have you read the binder I gave you…the night…well…you know before we..."

Blair sighed, knowing that this question was coming. "Dan...I am sorry. I haven't…I couldn't…I just…"

Dan exhales audibly, "It is okay…I understand…believe me…I understand."

"I am sorry…" Blair says sadly.

"No need to be…" Dan says trying to make her feel better, but only making her feel worse because she knows that the fact that she hasn't read it breaks his heart. She feels incredibly guilty and wishes more than anything that he was there with her now…so she can hug him, kiss him…and tell him everything that she wishes she had the guts to say to him. _'I love you, Dan…'_

"So…have you decided on what you are wearing to my…well you know..." Blair says trying to change the subject, but winces knowing that this was probably the worst choice of a subject change_. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Blair chastises herself.

"Yeah…about that…" Dan exhales knowing that this is probably going to hurt her but actually wants it to her hurt in some form. "I am actually not going to be able to attend. But truly…it isn't because of what you think…"

"Oh…well…" Blair responds, understanding but hurt by the fact he won't be there all the same.

"I am actually leaving on my book tour that night. It couldn't be changed." Dan says, lying through his teeth.

"Oh…well that is an acceptable excuse. I am so proud of you Dan. Really…if anyone deserves great success it's you…" Blair says with a sad smile on her face, tears threatening to fall.

"Yeah well…I'll probably be boarding the plane as you are saying 'I do'…" Dan says before he can stop himself.

There is a heavy silence between them after Dan says that. Blair is the one to break it with a lame, "Yeah…" trailing off at the end. "Well, I just know it is going to be a great success. I mean how could it not…with such a great main character that is based of yours truly?" Blair says with a smile.

Dan laughs loudly and smiles widely. Another moment of silence ensues after his laughter fades. Blair breaks the silence again, while rubbing her hands over her abdomen. "You know…" She starts lowly and takes another breath before starting again. "You know what's weird…my baby kicks really hard whenever I am on the phone with you…I wonder why that is…" Blair trails off…leaving them both to ponder the implications of this fact and why she felt the need to bring it up.

Dan takes a deep breath in and can't keep his next words inside him even if he tried or wanted to, "You are going to be a beautiful bride, Waldorf….and I know I shouldn't be saying this…but I am going to love you until my hearts stops beating…" Dan trails off whispering the last part…as if he was saying it so only he could he the words that breaks his heart, knowing in his heart that she feels the same-but would die before she said it back to him.

Blair starts to cry openly now. Dan whispers a sad "Goodbye Waldorf" and ends the call before she can respond. Blair falls back on the bed and hugs one of her pillows close to her…pretending it's him. She whispers an 'I love you too…' She then looks for the binder he gave to her and opens it- telling herself she needs to read this before she can fully move on. Page after page, her tears multiply, seeing how much Dan loves her, and just simply knows her-sees the real her, the person she tries to hide from the world; the soft vulnerable girl that hides underneath the hard womanly exterior. And what make her heart break more is that he loves both versions, both Blairs, equally…truly…unconditionally. She cries herself to sleep…clutching the binder to her chest and has a dream about Dan that night…just like every other night after she broke both their simultaneously hearts a month before.

XXX

The day of the wedding, everything is a blur for Blair. She has read Dan's binder about 20 times since their last phone call. She called him that morning after rereading it one final time. She blocked her number so he wouldn't answer her so she could get his voicemail. Her message consisted of her breathing (very stalkerish) and finally breaking the silence with a sad 'I read it…about 20 times…I don't know why you know me so well. What is even more puzzling to me is how you could love me so much-even with knowing all of me…the real me…but I want to thank you for that. I hope you have a successful book tour…and I hope…(she chokes back some tears and finishing sadly, painfully) I hope you find someone who deserves you…and the amazing love you have to offer…because I don't…I am sorry…'

Blair is incredibly morose after that and continues to just drift sadly through all of the preparations. Her mother, noticing she isn't seeing the happy, joyful bride she was expecting to see-or even seeing a bride experiencing cold feet, asks her if this is what she really wants and Blair responds with, "It's what has to happen…" Eleanor quirks her eyebrow at that, but Blair shoots her a look as if saying, 'Drop it Mother.' And she doesn't press her about it.

As her Fathers (Harold and Cyrus) lead her down the aisle and she looks at Louis, she suddenly feels like her dress, ring, everything is cutting off her air and blood supply-strangling her. But she shakes it off as Harold puts her hands in Louis' and Harold and Cyrus lean in to kiss her on both of her cheeks.

She barely hears the priest's voice, lost in her own thoughts, until he asks for Louis to begin his vows. Blair's heart drops when she hears Louis speak the beautiful but empty words to her, about her. They are pretty and flowery-everything any bride would love to hear from her future husband, but they don't pull at her heart strings like Dan's words do. They are promises, but not promises that mean anything to someone like her. She realizes that even though Louis loves her…he doesn't know her at all-or at least doesn't know her like Dan knows her. As he finishes up smiling and the priest asks Blair to say her vows as Louis starts to place her wedding ring on her finger…all she can think of is Dan and all the times he has been there for her…even when he supposedly hated her.

'_You have to decide what's most important. Keeping your pride and getting nothing…or taking a risk and maybe…maybe having everything.'_

'_Just to be clear, I do think you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy.'_

'_You'll still have me…'_

Blair pulls her hand away from Louis before he can put the ring on her finger. "I'm sorry…I am so sorry…but I can't do this." Blair says, removing her engagement ring from her finger and placing it in his hand.

Louis looks at her incredulously. "You are joking right?" Louis whispers harshly, looking from her, through angry, squinted eyes, to the audience. "Blair…look around you…you are really going to embarrass me…yourself, in front of all these people? Think clearly about what you are doing…"

Blair smiles, nods firmly and responds, "I am thinking clearly…I am finally thinking clearly. And I am finally thinking about myself-just myself, and my own happiness… And what I actually want…what I need. And I am so sorry…but it's not you…and you deserve someone who loves you truly…someone like the person I have found…"

Louis looks at her angrily finally realizing that it was Humphrey all along that she has been upset about. Louis grasps the ring in his hand hard, shooting daggers at her through his eyes, "This isn't over…that baby is mine and I'll die before that low-class Brooklyner becomes a surrogate father to my kid. It will be mine you can count on that…that's a promise Blair. You are making a grave mistake."

Blair just smiles and says, "No…I am finally righting a mistake I made." She then takes off running, ignoring all the cries to wait from her family and friends, especially Serena and Chuck. She hails a cab once she hits the street, barks "JFK" and thanks the lord that Humphrey told her what airport he was leaving from and what his destination and flight time were. _'Heh…he probably gave me that information – hoping I would chase after him.' _Blair smiles all the way there – hoping that he hasn't boarded yet…but knowing if he has, she would just follow him to LA.

XXX

Blair grabs a ticket to his flight once she arrives as JFK. Thanking the lord that it was delayed_. 'Kismet, fate, what have you.'_ She is holding up the skirt of her dress awkwardly, ignoring the odd looks she is getting from all the people and security officers.

Once she reaches the gate, she spots him immediately. She smiles at him, his head in his hands, running his fingers frustrated through his hair-making it more messy than usual; his laptop precariously perched on his knees. She strides up to him confidently, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"So…I was thinking." Dan's head shoots up at the sound of her voice, looking at her with a shocked expression. Blair just smiles and continues, not missing a beat, "You are probably going to need to write a sequel to _Inside_…and I thought I'd give you some more material for the beginning chapter…" Blair said smirking at the incredulous, surprised and then ecstatic face he shoots her during her opening line. After a moment Blair speaks again, "Seriously Humphrey? I take a cab all the way here, run through JFK in a one of a kind wedding dress, and say possibly the most sweet and romantic thing I could think of and have ever said to anyone in my life, and you aren't even going to properly greet me? Maybe I should go back to-"

Dan cuts her off by rushing towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her to him fiercely. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Waldorf…I was just making sure you were real. 'Cause for the life of me…I can't believe it…I can't believe you are here…finally…"

Blair smiles and leans into him, giving him a firm hug back, and turns to whisper in his ear. "I should have never left…I am so sorry…"

Dan pulls back to look into her eyes. "Blair…no need to apologize…I think that you running through JFK in a wedding dress no less, and finding me at my gate more than makes up for everything…but there is one more thing I need…"

Blair smiles and asks, "What's that?"

"Oh, just an incredibly cheesy and romantic heart stopping kiss; you know the kind that they have at the end of romantic comedies, or romantic movies…" Dan said closing the gap between their lips.

Blair stops just shy of his lips and whispers against them, "I think that can be arranged…but I do have one more thing to say…something I should have told you a long time ago…I love you…"

Dan smiles and they crash their lips together hotly. Applauds break out among the other passengers and airport employees. Dan and Blair smile against each other's lips and Dan decides to milk the attention they're getting by dipping her low, whilst still kissing her. When he brings her back up they pull back and smile. She leans against his shoulder and whispers, "God…I love you so much. I love you" she repeats between giving him short kisses all over his face. Dan smiles and giggles…actually giggles at this. "I love you too…so much." Dan says smiling widely.

Blair pulls back and says, "Take me away, Humphrey. I don't want to deal with all the drama that you and I together will inevitably stir up just yet. I just want to be with you…"

Dan smiles and brings her to sit down next to him, and hold her hands in his. "Have I ever been able to deny you anything, Waldorf? But…did you bring any other clothes than that?" Dan smiles and nods at her attire.

Blair shakes her head, "I was kind of on a strict timetable Humphrey, but I'll just buy something here…then you can buy me a new wardrobe when we get to LA." Blair says her grin widening.

"You are going to be very expensive aren't you Waldorf?" Dan says laughing. Blair simply nods and gets up to find some suitable clothes. Dan gets up with her and stops her, "But having you is going to be worth every penny..." They both smile and bring their lips together again.

XXXXX

Once they were settled into their hotel room, had a very long, extreme satifying and incredibly passionate sexual shower, they both decided to head for the beach to take in some sun.

Dan parked his rental car and grabs Blair's things and her body, hugging her close to him while he maneuvers them down to the sand...then Blair's phone goes off signaling a text message.

"Ugh…and it starts…" Blair says rolling her eyes. Dan rubs her arms in a comforting manner and moves to set up the towels and umbrella. "What the…" Blair's eyes widen as she opens the message, which is a video sent by Nate with the title_: Daniel Humphrey Drunk and Singing (for you ;])._

Dan's heart jumps into his throat when he hears his horrendous drunken version of '_Daisy'_ begin to play on Blair's phone. "Oh my god…" Dan quickly tries to grab the phone out of Blair's hand but she snatches it away from him and takes off running, whilst her eyes never leave the screen. "Blair….come on!"

Blair is laughing hysterically, clutching her sides while shaking with happy sobs. Dan runs to her and grabs the phone just as the video ends. He refuses to meets her eyes out of sheer embarrassment. _'I am going to KILL NATE!'_ "Humphrey…" Blair says in an affectionate tone, moving her hands to his chin and making him look at her. "That was so sweet…horribly sung…but sweet." Blair smiles widely and Dan groans.

"You were never supposed to see that." Dan says exhaling loudly. "It happened one extremely drunken day after you came by the loft and I was really depressed…and-"

Blair cut him off with a fierce kiss. Dan instantly responded to it by wrapping his arms around her tightly, pulling her flush against him. After another moment or two, Blair pulled back smiling and leant her forehead against his, catching her breathe. "I love you…I am sorry for ever making you feel so down…but never again. I promise. I am yours, Dan Humphrey. And I am going to cherish you and especially that video forever." She said the last part with a wicked smile while grabbing her phone back slyly and running away laughing maniacally.

"Oh no you don't! I will delete that if it is the last thing I do!" Dan said chasing after her, laughing as well.

The beginning of Dan & Blair won't be the easiest road to travel…but they both know in their hearts- it is going to be worth it. So worth it.

**_The End (for real this time) ;]_**


End file.
